Trek Wars: RETURN OF THE BORG
by Tony Branco
Summary: Captain Jean Luc Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise-E have some unexpected guests Solo, Skywalker, Chewie, etc but what happens when The Borg get involved with an already delicate situation? Events in this story happen after ST: First Contact
1. Nightmares

**Trek Wars Episode I: Galaxies Collide.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION (PARAMOUNT), STAR TREK: VOYAGER (PARAMOUNT), STAR TREK: THE ORIGINAL SERIES (PARAMOUNT), STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE (PARAMOUNT) OR STAR WARS (LUCAS ARTS/DISNEY.). I JUST WROTE THIS FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT OF MYSELF AND OTHERS.**

**Chapter One: Nightmares.**

Captain Picard stared out at the stars as they whizzed by. It had been one year and one hell of a journey. the Borg threat was annihilated and The Enterprise barely saved themselves, Zefram Cochrane and their future in the tough battle with the Borg. But on a good note, The Borg were finally eliminated and it was great that Worf had been reassigned to the Enterprise. Picard thought as he scratched his bald head and stood up. Pacing along the tiny ready room, he paused in front of the fish tank to the left side of the ready room. It mirrored his sapphire blue eyes as he stared at the tropical fish and thought to himself 'sometimes I wish my life was as simple as yours my little friends.'

Picard went back to his desk, sat down and prepared to read the Mission that Starfleet Command had ordered him to complete. The order was quite simple, Pick up Ambassador Spock near the neutral zone, but relations with the Romulans were never "simple." 'But why?' Picard thought. A few years back, the Vulcan had made a commitment to stay on Romulus to renew reunification efforts between Romulus and their cousins on Vulcan. Picard then started to work on excuses he could give any Romulan military commander that hailed him as to why he was just half a light year away from the border which cut off the Romulan Star Empire from the Federation. Picard let out a sigh and continued his skimming of the rest of the mission overview. Just then the door chimed. "Come" Picard said as he closed his miniature laptop. To his horror, he saw three Borg soldiers and One of them was his first officer Commander Riker.

**Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the star ship Enterprise. Its continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds, To seek out new life and new civilizations...To boldly go where no one has gone before. **

Picard jumped out of his chair, over his desk and drop kicked one of the drones in an attempt to escape the Borg to no avail. Riker's drone shot out its assimilation wires and entered them into Picard's neck, just as he was about to reach the door. Picard screamed but no scream came as the wires entered his neck and released the Borg's DNA code into his own.

He shot up wiping the cold sweat off of his face. He had been having nightmares lately for unknown reasons and they were becoming more severe. "Maybe I should talk with Deanna." He muttered to himself after getting up out of bed. He decided not to sleep nor talk to the consular, he would just re awake anyway and the consular was most definitely fast asleep by now. "Tea, earl grey, hot." He commanded the replicator. Soon enough his tea materialized in front of him and he picked it up and began to sip away. He walked away from the replicator, sat down on the side of his bed and began to look around his quarters nervously. "Everything is fine" Picard though out loud to himself as he took his tea and continued to nurse it. He checked the time and noticed it was only 0:001 hours. He then picked up one of his books titled "King Arthur and his round table" and read for what seemed a few minutes but in fact a lot more longer than he had originally planned. He put the book down after reading a few chapters and saw that it was already forty five minutes past 0:001 Hours. "Damn it" he cursed under his breath. He sighed and began to pace around the room. Moving to his table filled with archeological artifacts and began to examine them and repeated the thought he had in his dream to himself 'If times were only simpler' and sighed at the thought.

Lieutenant Commander Data was sitting at the Captains chair in the bridge of the Enterprise showing no sign of any emotion or fatigue while staring at the spacial anomaly that they had just found. "What do you make of this sir, do you have anything like this on file?" Ensign Singh asked from tactical. Data searched his data banks attempting to view any record(s) of an event like this before but he came up with nothing.

"No ensign I am afraid I have no record on file for this type of phenomena." Data replied as he studied the behemoth. The anomaly was huge, at least seven light years tall and thirty light years wide and it had appeared out of nowhere. It was purple in the center and the rest of it almost looked like a rainbow. It was circular in shape but had arms like it was some sort of round toad like creature. Data looked on studying it carefully as he began calculating what exactly this anomaly may be. "Send in a type one probe and let us see what we find." Data ordered from the captains chair.

"Aye sir launching probe" Singh announced. The probe launcher made the all to familiar sound of launching a probe and fired it deep into the heart of the anomaly. The view screen showed the probe edging closer and closer to the giant anomaly until it finally made contact with the behemoth.

"The outer structure consists of mostly Methane and this is odd, Oxygen sir and the...sir I have lost contact with the probe." Singh said with an uneasy voice.

Data quickly got up from the captains seat and stared at the screen with an intense concentrated look on his face, "Cause of the severed contact with the probe?"

"I have no idea sir, wait something is coming out of the anomaly!" Lighting struck from within the anomaly and a weird circular shaped ship appeared. Everyone on the bridge was silent and all eyes fell to Data. Data went straight to tactical and began to look over the vessels hull.

"Scan the vessels weapons and determine if they are of any threat to the Enterprise." Data ordered.

Data stood next to the shaken ensign as he finally said in a relived tone of voice "Their weapons systems are primitive, fusion pulse lasers are their worst, sir, their propulsion system is incredible and if I read correctly it is fifty times faster than trans-warp!"

"Explain, how is that possible?", Data himself felt like he was in awe, although he knew his emotion chip was off he knew that if it was on that was exactly what he'd be feeling. Something like this would change everything for the Federation and the various species of the Alpha and Beta quadrants significantly.

"Well sir I can't explain, this is like nothing the Federation ever encountered before, I have a theory sir, this tear may lead into another galaxy or another part of our own that we have yet to explore." The Ensign said in reply.

Data walked back to his seat and continued to search for any records on a ship of this type, again he found nothing. The android kept looking over the ship from the Captains seat and turned his head back towards the ensign at tactical, "Hail them" Data ordered the ensign.

"Channel open sir, wait, the link cut off, their communications systems appear offline." The Ensign replied as he continued tapping in command codes.

Data stood up, looked back towards the Ensign once again, "I think it is time the Captain took a look at this." the android announced as he pressed his combadge.

"Data to Captain Picard." announced the familiar androids voice on the communicator. Picard tapped his communicator that was on the table to his left hand side, "Yes Data?"

"I am sorry if I am disturbing you Sir but we have stumbled upon a very unusual spacial anomaly." The androids voice announced over the comm.

'When will I ever get some sleep' Picard thought in misery. He sighed, "I'll be right up, Picard out." Picard started to get dressed into uniform and thought to himself 'I hope this has nothing to do with Q.' He started out the door, went toward the nearest turbo lift and nodded at a few crew members that acknowledged him as he passed them while walking on the deck and went into the lift. Just as he commanded the lift to take him to the bridge he heard voices, thousands of them. They all sang an all to familiar tune. "No, it can't be" he whispered to himself. Picard then stood in the lift shaking with fear and ordered the lift to halt. Pacing around the huge area the lift provided for what seemed like forever he sighed and finally said out loud to himself "Dreams take their toll, resume."

As Picard entered the bridge he was acknowledged by the night shift and went straight to his third in command who was sitting in the captains chair. Since Data required no sleep he got up very quickly, "Captain I believe we have traced this rip into another galaxy."

The Captain gave Data a shocked look and pondered for a bit and then finally asked "And what is your hypothesis based on Mr. Data?"

Data looked at an ensign and ordered "Main Viewer on ensign."

"Aye sir, main viewer on." and the screen blinked to life. There in front of them was a weird circular shape ship that had what appeared to be burns from an intense phaser fight. The ship looked like it had some sort of alien design to it, it also was very bulky with no nacelles whatsoever. And that was what peaked Picards curiosity. It had no nacelles so how was it able to achieve warp speed?

"Mr. Data have you searched the data base for any ship of this design?" Asked the captain who was clearly awestruck at the sight of the alien vessel.

"Yes sir I have searched the data base and I have found no model that resembles that ship in anyway, shape or form." The android said in reply, Picard kept staring intently at the screen. Could this ship be from a far away star system or could it be from some kind of recluse species that prided itself on isolation like the Tholians did. Or was it what Data had orignally said before, from another galaxy? The questions kept eating at Picard as he finally sat down in the captains chair and leaned his head on his hand to ponder the situation.

Picard continued thinking for a while and then turned his head back to Data and asked "How long has that ship been here and have you checked Voyagers records of their trip into the Delta Quadrant, perhaps those will enlighten us?"

"It came through the rip at approximately 02:00 hours. It has not made any attempt to contact us after the severed connection between us as we tried to hail them. Also sir, I have and I have found that they did not encounter anything like this while in the Delta Quadrant." He looked at Data and continued to ponder the situation.

"I suppose we should try to determine if they are a threat or not?" Picard asked the Android.

Data looked at him with his yellow eyes "We have scanned their weapons and shields sir, and they are primitive to our standards, except for their warp drive."

Picard stared at the android questioningly. "To what extent Mr. Data?"

"Unknown so far but we have determined that the ship would make trans-warp look rather pathetic sir." The android said in reply.

Picard sighed and slowly turned his head toward the screen, "Try hailing them again."


	2. Introductions

**Chapter Two: Introductions.**

"They are responding this time sir, the channel is open." reported Ensign Singh from tactical as he continued looking over the ship to see if he had miss anything during their first initial scans. "It appears we didn't miss anything in our first scans as well Captain." the ensign announced as he looked over the results.

"Very good ensign, On Screen." The screen lit to life and Picard was surprised at what he was seeing. There was a man with a medium build, brown hair, bright blue eyes, looked around the age of 30 and was human. "I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation star ship Enterprise." The captain announced as he walked towards the screen.

The man looked at him "I am Captain Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon and this is my crew mate Chewie." the man replied unevenly.

Picard paced even closer to the screen "Well Mr. Solo will you mind telling me what you are doing in Federation space?"

The creature next to him growled and Han just shook his head "Alright, alright Chewie. Captain we were running from a few Imperial Star Destroyers after rescuing Princess Leia of Alderaan from Hoth and we ran into what appeared to be an anomaly of some sort and ended up here, Do you mind telling me where here is?"

Captain Picard looked confused as he stared at the unknown figures on the view screen. "Imperial, Alderaan, Hoth? I have never heard of such things Captain." Picard stared at the screen for a few seconds before finally asking them the question he had been dying to hear the answer to, "Have you checked the star configurations and attempted to match them with your own records?" Solo turned toward Chewie and the hairy animal bellowed something in a very strange language.

The man slowly turned back toward the screen and finally said in a very shaky voice "They do not match our configurations whatsoever Captain." Han Solo was a man of many talents and that included hiding what he was truly feeling on the inside from his friend Chewie and his companions. But right now he couldn't help but feel lost, confused and afraid. Where the hell were they? The sensors didn't even pick up any Imperial communications. It didn't matter where you were in the galaxy; there was always an Imperial vessel somewhere nearby. Han Solo slowly regained his composure and looked back towards Picards image on the tiny screen.

'I can't believe this is happening, if what this man is saying is true he is from an entirely different galaxy and who knows how distant that galaxy is' an awestruck Picard thought to himself. Just before Picard could utter a word a huge ship came out of the rift and stopped fifteen kilometers off of the Enterprises port bow. This ship was much different in design but almost the same color as the smaller vessel and much more massive than even the Enterprise itself. The entire ship was shaped like an arrow and it was obvious that the ship had at least a hundred or so decks, maybe even more. The very top of the ship had two spherical shaped objects which were most likely a weapon or shield generator of some sort. Picard paced closer to the screen and looked at Solo questioningly, "Captain, what kind of ship is that behind you?"

"Captain that is an Imperial star destroyer, destroy it or it will destroy the both of us." Solo said in reply as he cut off the link, The Millennium Falcon ignited its engines and swooped behind the Enterprise for protection from the colossal ship.

"Captain we are being hailed by the Destroyer" ensign Singh announced from Tactical as he tried to perform a scan on the ship.

"On screen Mr. Singh" ordered Picard. Just then a figure with a Dark mask and a terrible breathing problem came on the screen "I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planets, to whom am I speaking?" Picard waited a few moments for the figure to respond and then broke the silence with a strict tone of voice "You have entered Federation space and I would like to know why you ha..."

"I am Lord Vader of the Galactic Imperial destroyer Executor." interrupted the figure through his loud breathing. "You have one hour to vacate the premises and leave the rebels with us or be destroyed." and with that he ended the communication.

Picard glanced at Data "Isn't he charming?"

Data (Not really getting Picards sarcasm) replied, "No sir he was rather rude, Also, I believe that he may have an ancient Earth breathing disorder known as asthma which coll..."

"Thank you Data that will be enough" interrupted Picard trying not to show his amusement with Datas assessment of the man known simply as "Lord Vader." 'What the hell is going on?' he thought as he walked toward his ready room. "I want a staff meeting in twelve minutes Mr. Data, No more, no less" Picard turned and walked into his ready room.

The android activated emotion chip and began to speculate. He frowned and muttered to himself "Everyone will be most displeased with a meeting at this hour" and began his duty to wake up the others from their slumber.

Picard and his senior officers met in the conference room. His first officer William Riker let out a yawn as he rubbed his beard and then look in the direction of Picard to see that he threw him a look that he knew all too well. "Sorry sir" he apologized in a submissive tone of voice.

"I take it Commander Data has informed you all of our situation?" Picard asked his senior staff, All of them nodded.

Lieutenant Worf was the one who spoke up first "I believe we should push them back into the tear sir, I have scanned their weapons systems and shielding and I have determined that we could withstand their volleys and send them back where they came from."

Picard gave a waving gesture at the Klingon, "I am holding that as our last option Mr. Worf, I want to find a diplomatic way out of this if possible, suggestions?" He asked.

"Well I think we should proceed with some caution captain, I saw the Destroyer out there and it does not look very inviting, It seems to be filled with weapons batteries on its outer hull from what my implants could detect." Said La Forge

"Noted" Picard replied.

"Captain..." Deanna Troi said in an uneasy voice.

"Yes counselor what is it?" The Captain asked in a very concerned tone of voice.

"The being called Darth Vader, he is extremely Evil and cruel to say the least. And to make things worse so is at least twenty percent of the crew om that ship."

Picard shook his head at the counselor and looked deeply concerned. He turned his head towards Data "Did you send a transmission to Captain Solo to let him know he is clear to dock in shuttle bay two as I asked?"

Data looked at him as if he were surprised but showed no sign of it. "Yes I have sent the communique and they have already landed in shuttle bay 2 with a full compliment of security in the area."

Picard got up out of his seat and walked toward the door "I think we should all go down and greet our guests. counselor any impressions of the Falcons crew?"

They all walked out on to the bridge and into the turbo lift which had been refitted to fit ten people instead of three. "Shuttle bay two." Picard ordered and the turbo lift sprang to life.

"I feel that they are trust worthy people, that they are afraid of us and much more afraid of what the imperials will do to them if caught." Deanna Troi said in reply.

Picard walked out the turbo lift with his crew following behind him heading toward shuttle bay two. "Then we will have to get them to trust us won't we?" Picard asked in a matter of fact tone of voice. Picard rounded the corner with his officers at his heels.

"Yes sir but won't that be hard? I mean imagine you being stuck in an entirely different galaxy with some strange ship in front of you and old enemies like, say the Borg behind you waiting to feast on you when the time is right." Commander Riker said in reply.

"Exactly, Trust is not going to be gained that easily captain" agreed La Forge. Picard pondered his officers suggestions and simply nodded in agreement of their stance on the situation. The crew finally reached Shuttle bay two and started toward the crew of the Millennium Falcon.


	3. Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests.**

"What are they wearing?" Luke asked while he helped C3PO down the ramp.

Han squinted at the strangers walking toward them with his blue eyes "It looks like some antique uniforms of some sort." He said not hiding his amusement while scratching at his brown hair.

Luke walked over to the golden droid C3PO and R2D2, "How are you two feeling?"

"Oh just grand master Luke we are stuck in an unknown part of space and being tailed by a heavily armed Imperial Destroyer." C3PO replied, R2 chirped wildly and bounced around at Lukes question.

Before Luke could calm down his droid friends The princess then stepped off the ship, walked toward Han and yelled angrily, "This would not of happened if this piece of junk could get into hyperspace in time!"

"Hey your royal highness watch your mouth, this little lady here happens to be the fastest ship in the galaxy." replied Han in return as Chewie said in his language "These people look rather dull if you ask me." and he shook his head. "Tell me about it Chewie." he said in reply as he walked toward the Enterprise crew with his hand near his blaster; motioning them to follow. "Come on guys they're nothing I can't handle."

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise I am Captain Jean Luc Picard." Captain greeted them warmly as he looked at his officers to begin their introductions.

"I am Commander William Riker first officer of the Enterprise at your service." the man with the beard and glimmering blue eyes said as he smiled and shook Princess Leias hand. The Princess smiled at the handsome looking gentleman while Solo just rolled his eyes at the gesture.

"Hello everyone I'm chief medical officer Beverly Crusher" the doctor said with a smile through her stunning blue eyes. Solo gave her a slight nod and looked on at Data.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Data, welcome aboard." Data said with no hint of emotion to his voice.

"Are you a droid?" asked C3PO excitedly.

"No, the correct term would be Android." Data replied as he walked back next to Captain Picard. "I'm assuming you are as well?" Data asked as he curiously looked over C3PO

"I am C3PO human cyborg relations it is very nice to meet you, and this is my counter part R2D2." C3PO announced R2 gave a chirp of acknowledgment to Datas question.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge. Wow!." He began studying R2. "I would love to see your insides little fella." Right after La Forge said that Solo and everyone else burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Picard asked in a serious manner.

"It's just funny how he expressed his love of droids, captain, and by the way my name is Luke Skywalker." Replied Skywalker holding his gut while attempting to offer Picard a handshake.

"I do not see this as funny" Captain Picard replied in return as he shook the boys hand.

'Wow this guy seems like a real stiff' thought Solo to himself. Just after the rest of the introductions Picard ordered Data to take the guests to the bridge.

"Mr. Data hail the Imperial vessel." ordered Picard as he began to stand near the view screen, right when he gave the order the Star Destroyer fired at the Enterprise. The ship shook with intensity. "Shields up, evasive maneuvers fire all phasers!" ordered Picard as he scrambled to his seat.

"Aye Captain Phasers firing." Replied Worf.

The phasers scorched the hull of the destroyer as they hit in multiple areas of the large vessel.

"Their shields are down to five percent." Worf announced with pride in his voice.

Skywalker walked towards the viewscreen in awe and turned back towards Picard and Riker, "Wow, that was amazing."

"Thank you, the Enterprise is our pride and joy" replied Riker with a smile that could light up an entire star system.

"Mr. Worf, hail the imperials, they may be interested in talking now" Riker ordered with a slight grin. Just as he gave the order the Destroyer was hit by green phasers. The Imperial vessel fired back but it was no use.

"Who is attacking the imperial destroyer?" asked Han in disbelief as he witnessed parts of her hull tearing off. The massive star destroyer fired with everything it had but it was of no use, the attacking vessel kept firing barrage after barrage of plasma torpedoes. One of the main sections near the shield generator blew up; sending debris everywhere.

Picard got to his feet and spun around towards Worf who was at tactical, "Mr Worf what is the origin of the attacking vessel?"

"Scanning vessel." Worf announced in reply.

Worf didn't say anything for a few moments until Solo, Skywalker, Riker and Picard all said in unison "Well?"

Fear swept across the Klingon's face. "Sir, It's The Borg."


	4. In The Heat Of Battle

**Chapter 4: In The Heat Of Battle.**

"The Borg?" Princess Leia asked with terror laced in her voice as she stood next to Worf at tactical. She couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her. One of the most powerful ships in the galaxy was being crushed effortlessly by this unknown attacker.

Picard turned to her and ran back toward a dark skinned woman with curly black hair sitting at the front of the bridge, "I will explain later." He went toward the woman that sat next to Data at her station and urgently spoke with a sense of urgency, "Mrs. Johnson get us in front of the Borg fire, Mr. Worf start changing the phasers frequency harmonics and prepare to engage the Borg right when we enter their line of fire."

Riker looked straight at Picard from his seat "I thought we rid ourselves of them last time?"

"It appears that we have not number one" Picard said in reply.

Han walked up next to Worf and started scanning the weapons controls, "I bet you guys can take out these Borg guys easily."

Worf jlooked at him with a grim look covering his face, "The Borg are not easily taken care of" and went straight back to configuring the phasers.

"Sir we are being hailed by the Borg." Data announced from his station.

Picard walked around the bridge for a moment considering, "Alright at least we will distract them for the time being, on screen." The screen flickered and the green sickening view of the interior of the Borg ship came to view. "I am captain Jean Luc Picard of the USS Enter..." Just as Picard was about to finish his sentence a cold and cruel voice of billions interrupted him _"Captain Jean Luc Picard commanding officer of USS Enterprise registry NCC-1701E you will surrender your vessel or be destroyed. We are the Borg lower your shields and surrender your vessel. We will add your technological and biological distinctiveness to our own, resistance is futile" _and the Borg cut the link.

"Phasers are configured to the higher EM band captain." Worf announced as the ship shook from the Borg fire.

"Fire quantum torpedoes and phasers full spread Mr Worf and fire at will." The captain hollered from the front of the bridge. The controls made the all to familiar sound of firing torpedoes.

Worf began grinning "direct hit, their weapons systems are down to 20% efficiency and all of their tractor beam emitters are out."

"Hail the Imperial vessel." Picard ordered as he fought to maintain his balance.

"On screen." Said Worf. Just then Vader's mask came on the screen.

"Very impressive captain." He said through his loud breathing. the ship then shook violently as the Borg continued their onslaught. Han held onto C3PO while trying to keep his balance while Leia, Chewie and Luke held on to R2 as firmly as they could.

"Shields are at 50% sir and dropping rapidly." Said Data from the con station as the blasts kept rattling the ship.

"I thought you said we had neutralized their weapons Commander!" hollered Picard as he fell to the floor.

"Sir their systems have already been regenerated back to 100%" The Klingon replied back in disbelief

"Fire all phasers and torpedoes Mr. Worf!" Shouted the first officer from his seat.

"firing." The Klingon confirmed.

"I have a proposal." Announced Picard who turned back to the view screen.

"And what sort of proposal is this captain?" Vader asked.

"We must work together against the Borg or we will both be destroyed or worse. Now we can work out your dilemma with these people but quite frankly we need each other to survive." Picard said in a serious tone as he turned back to Worf.

"Minimal damage to the Borg cube, they have adapted sir." Worf announced as he looked down at his station.

"Oh no we are all going to die R2! Space dust!" C3PO yelled as he flailed his arms about. The little droid squealed in reply. "I am not overreacting you nincompoop" C3PO replied in an angry manner.

"Quiet goldenrod!" Han yelled at the golden droid as he turned C3PO off. Chewie growled and Han smiled at his companion "But of course." Vader was quiet on the screen.

Picard stared the sith lord down as the Enterprise rocked from the Borg assault and said in an urgent tone "Well lord Vader, do you accept my offer?"

Vader tilted his head as if to think and then Picard began to choke. "I agree, but if you try to escape you will all die." then the communique cut off, Picard fell back onto to the floor.

"Are you alright Captain!" Deanna and Riker yelled as they helped him back to his seat.

"Yes I think so." Picard replied in a hoarse voice while rubbing his throat.

"That's Vader for you." Han said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Picard looked at Han and his crew, "How the hell did he do that?" the captain asked through his labored breathing.

Luke walked up to the Captain and put his hand to his neck "Feel better captain?" Riker looked at Picard and knew that this was no coincidence as he saw the look of disbelief on his captains face.

"Yes I feel normal again, how did you do that and why did the Borg stop firing all of a sudden?" Picard asked, obviously shocked.

"It is what me and Vader both use. It's called the force, Vader uses the dark side and I use the light side." Picard was about to ask another question when the sensors started to go wild.

"I don't know Sir, wait, the Borg are leaving and going in to the tear, there are three Borg cubes en route, no four cubes, ten, seventy-five!" Worf yelled in terror as he held on to his station.

"Stay alert!" Riker yelled as he held on to his station.

Picard quickly tapped the comm system and flipped it on, "All decks this is the Captain speaking hold on to whatever is nearest to you it is going to be one bumpy ride Picard out" Picard announced over the communication system. But each and every cube passed them and straight into the tear. The last one ejected some sort of beam into the tear and leaving with haste.

"Captain, the tachyon beam the Borg released has made the tear stable and if my readings are correct this tear will most likely stay open forever sir." Data announced with fear laced within his voice.

"I want a staff meeting in 10 minutes and Data, perhaps it's best to deactivate your emotion chip for the time being." Picard said as he motioned to the Falcons crew and his to wait in the conference room for him.

They all took their respective seats, the only ones standing were Solo, 3PO (who had just been turned back on) and R2. "That Vader fellow said you were rebels?" Picard asked as he turned to Skywalker. Skywalker began to explain the long struggle between dark side and the light side of the force and it's past with them as Obi-Wan had shared it with him. Picard stood up "I believe that the Rebel Alliance, The Empire and every major power in our quadrant must go in that tear and stop the Borg before they take your native galaxy over and then...ours." Picard paused for a minute and then looked over at Geordi "Mr. La Forge do you think that you and Mr. Solo could configure our own warp drive so that we may take advantage of hyperspeed, we are going to need it."

The engineer looked down for a bit but finally responded after a few moments of thinking, "We could do it in a few hours as long as I have their help." 'I can't wait to see how this hyperspeed works' thought Geordi as he looked down at the specs.

"As for Starfleet command I have sent them a communique while in my ready room and they will be sending the entire fleet and to add to that the prime directive has been suspended for this current situation only, I am also pleased to announce that the Romulan's, Cardassian's, Klingon's and Ferengi will be helping in the effort to rid our now joined galaxy's of this new threat."the Captain announced.

Worf shot Picard a look of confusion, "Sir, the Romulans? How did Starfleet manage to talk sense into them?"

Picard looked in the direction of the burly Klingon, tapped a few buttons on his data pad and responded, "Starfleet was able to convince them via diplomatic channels. We were able to convince them that in this certain scenario that a Starfleet defeat would be unacceptable if they were to survive this new Borg threat, anything else anyone?"

C3PO raised his hand, Picard nodded with approval and the Droid spoke in a proud tone of voice, "Captain I will swap information and languages with Mr. Data here so he may communicate with the various peoples of my Galaxy."

"Make it so" the Captain said with a nod.

"I beg your pardon?" The Droid asked.

"The captain is giving his approval" Data said in a reply to the droid. The captain couldn't suppress a smile as he watched Data converse with the gold droid. He had finally met someone that could share his experiences with him on being an android. And that pleased Picard to no end.

"Captain what exactly are the Borg?" Princess Leia asked.

The Captain turned his attention to the princess, "alright I owe you an explanation, The Borg are a race of half organic and machine humanoids who assimilate other races into their collective by converting their body structure and DNA into their own in a process that we call assimilation. A few years back I was taken and assimilated into their collective, I had their devices planted all over my body and I was connected to the hive mind, so I know first hand how dangerous these things are" The princess and her comrades looked at Picard with genuine fear in their eyes. "Alright lets get back to business, number one if you will?"

"Yes captain, we will have to void the Prime Directive all together, as the captain just stated and supply both the Empire and the Alliance with weapons, shields, men and transporters, Starfleets orders." Riker announced from where he was sitting.

Skywalker looked at Riker shook his head in disapproval, "Has the Empire agreed to this?"

Data looked toward at Skywalker, "Yes, the captain has spoken to Lord Vader and he has made and uneasy truce with the Alliance and with us for the time being, same with the Romulans for our side, We will have to act quickly before the damage is considerable. The only good thing is that your ships can out run the Borg, for now."


	5. Gathering

**Chapter 5: Gathering.**

"_Mission objective: Seek out life native to this galaxy to assimilate. Object detected bearing 745 mark 034. Artificial make up. Size of small moon. Un-assimilated alien humanoids on board the vessel. Plot intercept course. We must better the collective." _Three Borg cubes moved in to intercept an unready and unprepared Death Star. _"Time to target: approximately three Earth days." _sang the collective conscience of millions. As the other seventy-one Borg vessels began to build their trans-warp tunnels to deliver themselves among unsuspecting worlds. The transwarp conduits were huge; at least seven kilometers wide and ten kilometers tall. Each gate that was being constructed was in the shape of an octagon with spikes coming out of the top of each gate.

The Borg king (who looked almost exactly like the other Borg drones with one exception: He had two organic eyes) looked out in satisfaction and said "You may have destroyed her Picard but you have underestimated the collective once again." The Borg cubes Started their relentless work on creating over two hundred trans-warp tunnels.

_ "__Estimated time until trans-warp tunnels are completed and fully operational: approximately four Earth days." _The King smiled in satisfaction as he strode along the corridors of the lead cube.

"This galaxy, The Federation, The Romulan Star Empire, The Klingon Empire and more are all ours." He muttered to himself as he allowed himself a small smile of victory. He knew once he had conquered all of this galaxy he would be able to conquer the rest of his native galaxy. And finally the time had come to better life for all species; and this time it wasn't limited to just one galaxy.


	6. Uneasy Alliance

**Chapter 6: Uneasy Alliance.**

Darth Vader looked out from the bridge of the Executor with an intense concentration. Those half machine humanoids were more powerful than he had sensed. 'How could I have missed the presence of a species that powerful?' Vader thought as he pounded a control center in frustration. It all seemed hopeless for the empire until the inhabitants of this galaxy made an offer that he nor the emperor could refuse, advanced weaponry. He watched intently at the huge fleet before him. He was amazed at how many have shown up even with their primitive propulsion systems. He knew that the Federation had added deactivation codes to their new weapons systems just in case the empire turned on them. He thought intently on how he could bypass their codes but their systems were far more advanced than his engineers had suspected.

Vader found himself counting ships was amazed at how many had arrived: one hundred Federation vessels, seventy five Klingon vessels, fifty-four Romulan vessels, sixty-seven Cardassian vessels and the Ferengi had apparently changed their mind. He had his engineers scan their vessels right after the Enterprise had sent over displays of their and the other races ships just to be sure that the Empire would not attack them thinking they were a hostile vessel. The green Romulan war birds resembled an Earth like species that Picard had sent him a picture of, a bird of prey and a similar designed was used for the Klingon war birds which were brownish in color. The Cardassian vessels were oddly shaped like something he had never seen before with an orange color to their hull and the Federation vessels all resembled the bulky grey Enterprise. Vader scanned the horizon and watched intently at the other ships.

"Lord Vader I have an urgent message for you." an Admiral said as he walked up to Vader.

"And what message would that be Admiral?" Vader replied as he kept analyzing the fleet that was building up before him.

The Admiral stood at attention and delivered the news, "Three Borg cubes have been detected heading toward the Death Star and will be there in two days."

Vader was silent for a moment. 'Can the Station survive their assault?' he thought to himself. "Admiral hail the Enterprise." The admiral went down to a station, pressed a few keys and the screen blinked to life.

"You rang?" asked a man whose name was still unknown to him.

Vader replied in a dry tone of voice, "And you are?"

"Sorry I forgot, I'm Commander William Riker first officer of the Enterprise."

"Commander, the Death Star which is a vital battle station filled with our most promising technology is about to be invaded by three Borg cubes." He said with a hint of concern through his rough breathing.

"How far are they from the anomaly on your side?" Riker asked as he scratched at his beard.

Vader quickly responded, "Several thousand light years." The commander just stood their on the screen and continued scratching at his beard

"All of the ships here now have the technology to make the jump to hyperspace, it was a relatively easy feat since you provided us with the specs. We can intercept them within four hours if we move now." Riker paused and pressed his combadge "Riker to Captain Picard."

"Go ahead number one." replied the familiar voice over the Enterprises comm system.

"Vader has just informed me that three Borg cubes are heading to their most advanced piece of weaponry, a battle station of some sort." The bridge of the Enterprise was silent along with the bridge of the Executor.

"We must not let them gain access to it, Inform the fleet to enter the anomaly and to plot an intercept course with the coordinates that the imperials give us, Picard out." after Picard had given his order Vader looked into the screen, nodded and cut the link.

"Inform the fleet to enter the anomaly and to plot an intercept course based on the coordinates the imperials give us once we arrive in their galaxy." Riker ordered.

"Aye sir." Worf replied as he sent the instructions out to the fleet massed before them. Worf still couldn't get over the fact that starfleet had managed to convince the Romulans of all people to join an honorable fight. The Romulan fleet commander replied to the order with a snide response, typical. The Romulans didn't know when to listen to logic and then they did it was usually a little too late. Worf couldn't stand the thought of having to fight side by side with these honor-less Romulan pigs but for the sake of the galaxy, he'd bear with it.

Riker paced around the bridge contemplating. What if the Borg win this conflict? What if they somehow manage to assimilate that entire galaxy? What would happen? He kept torturing himself with these thoughts over and over again. A chill ran up his spine as he sat down at the Captains chair thinking about the time the Borg took over Captain Picard and renamed him "Locutus." 'What a hell of a mission that was' thought Riker as he squirmed a little in his seat. The more he thought about that image of Picard with cybernetic implants covering him head to toe the more he thought about what would happen to the Federation if that were to happen again.

"Are you all right Will?" asked a very concerned Deanna Troi. "I sense panic, sadness and most of all, fear."

Riker looked over at his empathic friend "Deanna it's natural to feel this way when going up against the Borg, let alone seventy five cubes full of them."

She shrugged, "Well I do see your point but if you need anything don't hesitate to pay me a visit." with that she stood up, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went straight into the turbo lift and was gone.

Riker rubbed the area of his cheek where she had kissed him and thought 'I hope this isn't the last time she does that, but, will we all still be alive by the time this is over?'


	7. The First Engagement

**Chapter 7: The First Engagement.**

"Sir, The Romulan Commander is hailing us." Lieutenant Worf announced from tactical.

The Captain got out of his chair and looked toward the screen "open a channel." The Romulan commander with a rough brow came up on the screen and gave Picard a fake smile. "Tomolak." Picard said with a genuine smile. "I'm glad that you decided to join us."

"Just so you know Picard this alliance is only temporary so don't get your hopes up."

"If that is all you had to say then why just tell me after we complete our task?" Picard asked in a stern tone of voice. After all of this time Tomalak hadn't changed. He was still the same arrogant Romulan military commander from ten years ago. But that didn't phase Picard, he could deal with someone without manners. After all, he dealed with Q on a regular basis.

"No, it is not Picard; the Borg now have two hundred cubes working on Trans-Warp tunnels some four light years away from the tear on this side. One of our cloaked scout ships spotted it and has had no contact with us since then and that was two hours ago." Tomalak said in reply as he stared down at his data pad.

Picard stared at the screen, "Let's deal with that later, Trans-warp is primitive compared to the speed we have attained now. Our main concern is and should be the imperial battle station."

"I agree, We are fifty seconds out before we drop out of hyperspace to engage the three cubes. Good luck Picard, we all need it." Tomalak said in reply. The screen flickered and the transmission ended.

Picard walked back to his chair and sat down with a loud thud. "We are within firing range of the Borg cubes now sir" Data announced loudly.

"Drop out of hyperspace Data." Picard ordered as he straightened up in his seat. The Enterprise rocked and finally slowed to impulse. Everyone looked out onto the screen and shuddered.

"The Romulans and Klingon's have engaged the lead cube and have severely crippled it and are attempting to destroy it." Data said as he started pressing keys at a lighting fast speed. The cubes were taking a beating, a squadran of Klingon K'vort class cruisers was circling around the cube and firing everything they could muster at the behemoth. The Cube latched on to one of the cruisers with its tractor beam and blew it to smithereens with a barrage of massive plasma torpedoes. Picard squinted into the screen as he struggled to see what was going. There were so many explosions and so much fire being exchanged that it made it almost impossible to see what was going on.

"Mr Worf fire quantum torpedoes full spread hit every single cube." Picard ordered.

Worf followed his orders, "Firing sir, direct hit; minimal damage to all of the cubes sir." The ship shook furiously and the Enterprises bridge dimmed; only to be relight again by the emergency lights.

"Worf try to get us out of their line of fire before we end up like that Klingon cruiser!" Riker yelled as he held on to his seat with a death grip.

The Battle was fierce. Tomolak held onto his to his chair as sparks flew from the stations on his bridge. The Entire bridge of the mighty Romulan war bird was falling to pieces. Men were lying everywhere and wires were hanging from the ceiling of the once mighty Romulan warbird. The Borg fire power was extremely strong and Tomolak admired that, their strength. He smiled and muttered to himself "A worthy enemy." One of the crippled Klingon K'vort class ships rammed the lead cube and blew up themselves along with the cube. Tomolak smiled at the thought of worthless Klingons dying.

"I'll give it to them, those poor bastards were brave." A lieutenant said from her station.

Tomolak turned around "As much as I'd hate to praise the Klingons you're right."

"Sir only two more cubes left and one is firing on the Enterprise." The Lieutenant announced from her station. Right behind the Enterprise about twenty thousand kilometers off it's behind the other cube moved in on ten Imperial Star Destroyers and started its onslaught. The star destroyers managed to take out the Borg tractor beam but not without the cube taking out seven out of the ten destroyers in a massive barrage of massive green Plasma torpedoes.

Tomalak looked at the screen and thought for a bit. It would be great to have Picard and his crew gone but they of course were an asset to the entire quadrants safety. "Lieutenant Rasha Fire everything at the Borg cube when you get us infront of the Enterprise" ordered Tomolak.

"Sir?" the Lieutenant asked in shock.

"You heard me!" Tomalak hollered. The Lieutenant shook her head and maneuvered the warbird straight toward the Borg onslaught. The ship shook with intensity as they placed themselves in front of Enterprise. The mighty Romulan ship fired all it had and ripped off half of the cube while the Klingon and Cardassian ships came in for the kill. The last two Cubes turned and fled toward the position of the other two hundred cubes. Tomolak looked up in disbelief.

"Did the Borg just retreat?" asked Rasha from her station.

"It would appear so lieutenant, How many ships destroyed?" Replied a shocked Tomolak.

"Two of ours, one Cardassian, three Federation, one Klingon and seven Imperial, Sir I am getting a transmission from another scout ship, it says that one Borg cube is headed to a planet called Tatooine." she said as she read the reports coming in at her station.

"Is that planet of any importance?" Tomolak asked as he got up from his chair.

"Apparently so sir or the Imperials would have not requested extra scouts in that general area."

Tomolak strode closer to the main viewscreen, "Hail the Enterprise."

Picard stood in the center of the Enterprise's bridge listening to all of the reports that had came in through the Romulan cloaked scout ships. "Well then I presume that after our initial repairs we should get there as fast as possible if they assimilate anyone with knowledge of how to use Hyper-speed then they will have the upperhand." Picard said with a rather worried look on his face.

Tomolak nodded "After your repairs I will send two of my best captains with you god speed." The screen blinked back to the wreckage of the battle and Picard then sat in his chair. Enterprise would be done with repairs in four hours at most, but Geordi was the best engineer in starfleet and sometimes four hours of work could turn into 2 and a half hours of work. Picard began to ponder a bit while he stared at the demolished star destroyers in front of him. Most of the destroyers were gone and what was left of them mostly was their shield generators. 'these Borg cubes are even stronger than before' thought Picard as he began to go over the repair progress of the Enterprise.

Data and Riker were over at the engineering station trying their best to help out Geordi who was in engineering working as hard as a mule. Finally 3 hours of hard work past and the comm system came to life. "La Forge to the Captain."

"Yes Geordi what is it?" replied the Captain from the captains seat.

"All systems are up and operational. She's ready whenever you are sir."

Picard smiled at the voice of his chief engineer and said in reply "You're a miracle worker Mr. La Forge. Ensign Kelley inform the Romulans and Klingons of our departure and set a course for the coordinates that the Romulans have provided us with."

"Aye sir, they have responded." the ensign announced from his station.

Picard looked toward the screen, "Engage."


	8. Rescue Attempt

**Chapter 8: Rescue Attempt.**

The Enterprise slowly orbited around Tatooine with two Romulan warbirds and three Klingon birds of prey. The planet was about the same size as Mars in sector 001 and looked vaguely similar to the terran planet. The only thing they didn't have in common was the thin atmosphere Mars had and the ability to naturally support life. Of course, Mars could support life now but not without years of terraforming the red planet. They had successfully evacuated the entire planet in less than twenty hours rather easily with the Borg still an hour away but they had one problem. They could not contact Jabba the hutt and his followers at his hideout and they were running out of time. The plan was to beam them out but some sort of metal on rocky surface of the area they were made it almost impossible for beam out. Enterprise and the other ships hung like small moons circling around the alien planet. The planet mainly consisted of desert, small towns and establishments so it really wasn't as hard as captain Picard thought it might be. Picard sighed as he looked out of his ready room at the planet with commander Worf, Riker and Data right behind him.

"This Jabba the Hutt is classified as dangerous sir I recommend we proceed with caution" said Lieutenant Worf; speaking like a true Klingon warrior.

Picard spun around to face his first officer, second officer and his security chief. "I agree with you on this one Mr. Worf." Picard paused for a moment and nodded at Riker. "Number one assemble an away team to bring the hutt and his followers aboard, minimal compliment, if he gives you any trouble we will simply but them in the brig for the time being." Riker nodded, pointed to the door and went out with Data and Worf.

Commander Riker, Worf, Data and Luke Skywalker stepped onto the transporter platform. "Alright, phasers on stun. We cannot beam back up so we are going to have to rendezvous with Geordi in a shuttle that is scheduled to meet us in front of the hutts hideout in half an hour, Energize chief." The chief pressed a few buttons, slid his hand and the four disappeared within seconds.

Commander Riker looked around as he stood in the middle of an empty room with Data, Worf and Skywalker. They all (except Skywalker who refused one saying he had a mysterious weapon of his own called a light saber) had their phasers in hand and walked around scanning the area. It was very much like the inside of a cave except it had something that looked similar to a throne and some sort of bar and stage near by. Worf looked around and said, "I believe we should stay together sir, if this man is as dangerous as the information we were given says then we should not be alone."

Riker sighed, "Alright everyone keep your eyes open" and they continued toward a tunnel.

Data began scanning the walls with his tricorder and thought out loud "Intriguing, the walls have a metal unknown to the Federation."

Riker looked over at the tricorder in Datas hand, "that would explain why we could preform a beam in but not a beam out." Worf and Skywalker looked around with caution and began to move forward with Riker and Data trailing them.

They began to turn a corner when suddenly Luke took something from his belt "get down!" He yelled while he ignited his light saber and began blocking the blaster fire being continually shot toward them from the front.

A man with an odd suit of armor ran up to Riker and put a blaster up to his head. "Freeze." He said with pure evil in his voice. Riker swung and knocked the blaster from his grip. The man in armor tried to swing back but Riker just dodged the blow. Worf came up from behind and shoved his knee into the mans back but staggered back in pain from the thickness of the armor. Data jumped to his friends aid. He swung at Data with full force, hitting the Android in the face but doing no damage. Data responded in kind, picking him up and throwing him into the nearest tavern wall with brute force.

"Picard to Riker" the familiar voice crackled from the communicator.

Riker pressed his combadge, "Yes sir, we have encountered some resistance."

"Fall back to the nearest exit and meet with Geordi outside the compound. the Borg have achieved hyperspeed. Get out now Will, Picard out." Riker looked on as Luke was handling the rest of the hutts guards with ease.

Riker yelled through the intense sound of laser fire "We need to get out of here the Borg have achieved hyperspeed."

The armored figure got back up and looked towards Riker, "You mean you're not the Borg?" with fear hidden beneath his voice.

Data cautiously walked up to the man, "No we are not, we are from the Federation starship Enterprise and we have come to assist you with the evacuation."

"It's to late now the hutt has retreated far below the surface we must leave at once." Replied the man.

"If I may know sir, what is your name?" Asked a curious Data as they retreated back toward an exit that the Enterprise's sensors had detected at full tilt. The man turned his head towards data and said "My name is Bobba but you can call me Bobba Fett." They ran out into the harsh sunlight and began to pile one by one into the shuttle craft Geordi was piloting. The door shut and began it's upward decent toward the Enterprise without Bobba Fett. He had turned yelling he would get to his ship to leave and that he did. He sped past the Shuttle, into space and made the jump to hyperspace in the opposite direction of the oncoming Borg cube.

Geordi looked at Riker from the pilots seat, "well I'll say that was a rather worthless rescue attempt."

Skywalker rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it they welcomed us with blasters."

Riker looked at Worf and said with frustration in his voice "I don't get it how could they think we were the Borg when the empire sent out photos of them to every planet and made it available to everyone."

Worf nodded and replied in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Perhaps they are blind." The shuttle maneuvered its way through the docking bay and landed safely onto the Enterprise's deck. As soon as the shuttle bay re-pressurized they ran out of the shuttle, through the shuttle bay, out into the pathway to the nearest turbolift and went straight to the bridge. Riker went straight to his first officers seat, sat down and gave his Captain an exhausted look.

The Captain looked at Geordi who was at the engineering station, Luke who was standing near the counselor and then at Will and said half jokingly "Well, I take it that you were greeted with open arms?"

Riker smiled and replied to the Captains quip, "Of course they even held a banquet in our honor, and the main course was blaster fire."

The Captain turned back to the view screen, "Mr. Worf how much longer until the Borg get here?"

Worf began to scan for the Borg from his station, "five minutes sir and a Star Destroyer has just arrived to help with the Borg. Compliments of the Emperor."

The captain turned to Worf and said sarcastically "remind me to thank him for his kindness when I meet him. In the meantime lets get the hell out of here, tell the Star Destroyer and the others to get out as well we don't need to risk losing a few ships over a now evacuated planet."

"Aye sir" Worf said in reply as he transmitted to the other vessels.

"Jump to hyper space now ensign, Coruscant is our heading, engage." And with that all of the ships around Tatooine vanished and headed straight for the heart of the empire.


	9. Vader vs The Borg

**Chapter 9: Vader Vs. The Borg**

The super star destroyer shook with intensity as the Borg continued their attack on the Imperial flagship. Vader walked down the the steps of the bridge of the gigantic destroyer with fear burning deep within him. "Admiral Janeway is there a way we can destroy or cripple the cube in our present condition?" Vader asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

The Vice Admiral spun around to face the sith lord, "Not in a million years Vader. We have changed phaser frequency's, Used all types of Photon and Quantum torpedo's and we even used your ships original weapons systems and all have failed." The ship shook with intensity as the Borg struck once more. Janeway caught herself on a station and Vader had somehow managed to stay on his feet. "Shields at 56%!" bellowed an Imperial sergeant from below.

Vader looked out of the bridge window at the ominous Borg cube ahead and began to speculate. "Admiral Hefton." the sith lord called in a strict tone of voice.

The plump Imperial admiral ran up next to Janeway and Vader, nodded to both and replied, "yes my lord?"

Janeway looked at Vader, gave him an odd look, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" she asked.

Vader looked at her nodded and turned back to Hefton "Do we have enough power to use the Transporters to beam myself and twenty of our best men onto that pile of junk?"

Hefton nodded, "Yes we do sir but you better hurry, time is of the essence."

"I know how much time we have Admiral so don't go lecturing me on that subject is that clear?" Hefton turned bright red, nodded to Vader in agreement and sprinted away to get the transporter up and operational. Tons of Starfleet and Imperial personnel were running back and forth through the bridge of the Destroyer trying to find a way out of the very dangerous situation they were all in.

The noise of all the excited and concerned personnel was almost as loud as an army of wookies but that did not stop Janeway from giving Vader a piece of her mind. "It's absurd, you cannot possibly think that you and twenty of your storm troopers can last on a cube filled with Borg. Oh and by the way if you haven't already forgotten they adapt so your troopers will be able to fire three to four shots at the most." Vader tilted his head and began to study the Starfleet Admiral in his presence. Normally if someone spoke to him as she did he would have killed them where they stood but since she was a member of a war time ally he could not have that honor and instead went to arguing.

"It is the only way Admiral. If you are not blind you can see that we have no chance against them unless we infiltrate them from the inside. I have just read a mission report from Picard and I know exactly what I am going to do." Vader said through the deafening sound of the bridge personnel.

Janeway fell silent and began to think, The Admirals face brightened up, "So you are planning on taking out the distribution nodes that are on the Borg ship? Clever but that will be no easy task."

The sith lord nodded in agreement, "That is why you are coming with me."

Janeway smiled, "I had a feeling you were going to say that." Vader and her walked side by side onto the transporter pad along with twenty storm troopers. Janeway looked at the plump Imperial Admiral who was operating the transporter "I hope he knows what he is doing." Vader didn't say a word to her and nodded to Hefton.

"I will drop the shields for one millisecond to beam you out and then you are on your own." Hefton announced, Right after the Admiral said that they began to break up into tiny pieces of matter and reconstructed on the Borg cube.

When the transport sequence was done Janeway stood with Vader and the troopers while they swarmed the area. "Tell your men to lower their weapons, they will only attack if they see us as a threat." A Borg drone walked toward a group of five storm troopers and shoved its assimilation wires into his neck.

"They won't attack?" Asked Vader in an amused tone as he used the force to make the drone explode which took out the assimilated trooper with it. Janeway couldn't help but let out a terrified yelp as she witnessed the drone explode like that. Vader then ignited his red tinted lightsabre as he rushed through the halls of the Borg cube taking out every distribution node he could find. Some Borg drones came to stop him but he simply cut them in two or let Janeway and the nineteen remaining troopers use their phaser rifles on them. One trooper fired off another volley but it just bounced off the Borg drone as it smashed in his skull. Soon one after another the distribution nods were destroyed and the Borg cube began to stop entirely. Vader stood in triumph over the bodies of many dead Borg drones and pressed his federation issued combadge that was on his chest, "Vader to Hefton."

"Yes Sir?" the admirals voice crackled from the communicator.

"has the cube stopped firing?" Vader asked.

The Admiral took a minute to respond but replied happily "Yes, my lord you did it."

"Beam us back to the ship. Once we are on board make the jump to hyper space immediately." Vader, Janeway and the remaining 18 storm troopers appeared on the ship and began to speculate their situation. Vader and Janeway knew that they would be going to the heart of the Empire to meet with Rebel, Cardassian, Romulan, Klingon and Federation leaders along with the Emperor of the Empire himself. But the future was uncertain. Vader had contacted his master earlier and found out that his master could not read the future on this occasion and that was very troubling indeed. He himself had tried countless times to see the future and if they would be victorious over the Borg and the rebel alliance but now he was no longer certain and that stabbed at his very soul. All Vader could do was wait and see what they would plan with the emperor once they arrived at their destination and that is something that he himself never had, patience.


	10. Help Arrives

**Chapter 10: Help Arrives.**

Captain Picard sat at the captains chair staring out at the view screen at the strange planet before them. It was brownish in color and it looked as if it was covered with nothing but a massive city. "So this planet is covered by nothing but city Mr. Skywalker?" Picard asked not bothering to hide his curiosity.

Skywalker turned his head towards the captain "Yes captain, Corscaunt is one hundred percent city and it has been that way for more than a millennium." Picard stared in awe looking at the massive planet before him and turned around to face his first officer. Solo was watching Data at ops and Chewie was standing as an acting security officer.

Riker smiled, "Well, the pollution must be horrific." the quip earned Riker a few laughs around the bridge, including the captain himself.

"So I heard that a few of the Lexington's crew passed through the same type of phenomena that me and Guinan passed through and were brought back to their younger bodies so to speak." Picard said as he got out of his ready room chair.

Riker nodded "Yes sir that is correct and they still insist that the help they are sending us from the Lexington should not be disclosed over a subspace channel."

Picard nodded, "The Lexington and Voyager have just arrived in orbit along with the Destroyer that is holding Vader and Admiral Janeway who will be assuming command of her old vessel with her old crew compliment; I cannot wait to see who is here to lend us a hand."

"Sir" Worf announced, "the Lexington is requesting permission to beam aboard our 'help' sir."

Picard turned towards the massive Klingon security officer and nodded "Make it so Mr. Worf." Picard turned toward Data and Riker, "Number one, Data; please accompany me to transporter room 2." They all headed into the turbolift and began their trek to meet their reinforcements.

Kathryn Janeway was all smiles as she sat down at the Captains chair of Voyager with her old friends. Tom Paris was at the helm adjusting a few things and Chakotay was at her side as it used to be, as it still should be. The bridge was silent until the doctor walked into the bridge via turbo lift.

"Captain, Tom, Tuvok, Harry, everyone how are you?" he asked beaming while he walked up to Tuvok to embrace him.

"Doctor I would appreciate it next time if you give me a more suitable greeting." Tuvok said as the Doctor finally let go of the Vulcan.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at Tuvok "Well you haven't changed one bit but that is to be expected of you Vulcans."

Janeway got up, looked at the doctor and Tuvok and smiled "Well it looks like you two still get along just fine."

"Like they always have" Tom said butting into the conversation while Harry let out a loud laugh. Tom and Harry walked over from their stations next to the Captain and Chakotay to join the conversation.

"Well it seems to me that Tuvok and the doctor would need at least twenty more years stuck in the Delta quadrant to get along" Chakotay joked as he stretched while at his station. The entire crew laughed at Chakotays humor except Tuvok who always gave the same neutral face in every scenario.

"Well then how has everyone been?" Janeway asked her old friends.

Picard, Riker and Data walked into the transporter room and stood next to the platform. "Are they ready to beam over Ensign?" Picard asked.

"Yes sir." The Vulcan Ensign replied in a monotone tone of voice.

Picard turned toward the platform, "Very well, Energize." The transporter began to transport four figures onto the platform and they were unidentifiable until the transport sequence was complete. Picards jaw dropped. He had not seen his old friends in a while and to know that he was standing with them in the same room with them assured him that the Federation would win this war. The "accident" that made some of the crew of the Lexington was not an accident at all because right in front of him in their early thirties stood four of the greatest men and friends who ever lived. Picard smiled with happiness as the four men stepped off the platform onto the deck. 'Who wouldn't be happy with Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Scotty on their team' Picard thought as he shook their hands and gave his close friend James T. Kirk a hug. "Jim how have you been holding up?" Asked Picard as he held his friends hand in mid-handshake.

"I'm just fine Jean Luc I swore to myself that I would never get involved in this but Bones and Spock talked me into it. I haven't been this excited since Seven of Nine found a way to bring me back to life. Well, if you could be excited when you're dead." Kirk replied with a chuckle.

"Oh I talked you into it did I? As I recall you never listen to me on anything Jim, especially medical advice. One of these days it will bite you in the ass and you'll be saying 'I wish I had listened to Bones but now it's to late I'm as good as dead'" McCoy said with a hint of sarcasm and frustration in his voice.

Riker was about to speak up when Spock stepped down to face his two friends and said in a cool and calm voice "May I remind you doctor that without your help I would have not succeeded in my endeavor to have Mr. Scott and Jim join us on our journey to this Galaxy."

McCoy muttered something about green blooded Vulcans and Scotty butted in, "Well if ye don't mind I'd love to go help out Geordi in engineering Cap'n Picard." Scotty said with a smile.

"Yes of course, after we finish the debriefing on the surface in five hours I'd love to have you down there you would be a great asset to Enterprise." Picard said. And with that they walked down out of the transporter room and toward the lift.

Just before the entered the lift Riker spoke up "Sir, not to be impolite but how exactly did they revive you after being dead for five years?"

Kirk smiled, "It's fine Commander, when Starfleet retrieved me they were informed that Seven of Nine was able to perform the procedure via messages from Voyager via the Midas array while they were stranded in the Delta Quadrant, so when they found my body the decided to beam me up and turn me into a Popsicle until Voyager returned home."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard the story number one" Picard said interrupting the conversation "But that will have to wait, we have a war to win, Take us to the bridge."


	11. Battle Plan

**Chapter 11: Battle Plan.**

Captain Picard, Spock, Tomolak (Commander of the Romulan fleet), Gowron (Leader of the Klingon High Council), James T. Kirk, Admiral Janeway, General Je'm Edelaps (Leader of the Cardassian Union), Commander Data, Commander Riker, Commander Chakotay, Mon Mothma, Han Solo, Imperial Admiral Hefton, Leonard McCoy, Scott Montgomery and C3PO waited inside of the Imperial meeting room and discussed the situation while the waiting for Vader and the Emperor to grace them with their presence. The room had a very large center table that was shaped sort of like a photon torpedo and the windows themselves were black and looked almost ancient Gothic.

"The Borg strong hold is on the outer rim of the galaxy nearly 45 light years from Geonosis and if we can strike them with them least expecting it then we can gain the upper hand" Gowron said with a smile as if eager for bloodshed. The rest of them frowned and looked at the Klingon wondering what he was up to.

"I disagree since the Federation, Cardassians, Imperials and the Rebel Alliance do not have a sufficient cloaking device to hide from the very sophisticated Borg sensors." Spock said in reply with no emotion to his voice.

Data barged into the conversation, "I agree with Ambassador Spock, there is no way the fleet could mount a sneak attack against them when they know we are coming." The Klingon leader scowled and kept going on how the Klingon and Romulan fleets could do that part of the job.

"Well Gowron I don't suppose that the Klingons would be willing to lend us their cloaking technology? No, I didn't think so." Said a very sarcastic James Kirk.

The table went into silence after that comment until Picard broke the silence. "Ladies and gentle men please can't we control our tempers and put our differences aside for now, we need to in order to win this war."

The tall Cardassian leader Je'm Edelaps replied to Picards statement, "Picard is right, we need to focus on the issue at hand and once that is over then you can be at each others throats because I know that is what Klingon's love to do."

Gowron snarled at Edelaps, "You would trash talk the Klingon people you P'tak!"

"Dammit everyone can't we just get along, this meeting is not going to achieve anything if we don't talk about the Borg and only the damned Borg." Riker said while interrupting Gowron.

"The commander is right, we should be a wee bit concerned with the Borg rather than our own personal problems." Scotty replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

McCoy nudged Kirk and whispered in his ear while the others continued to argue "I think we went back to kindergarten and everyone is upset because the Klingons and Romulans won't share their toys with us Jim."

"Bones be quiet you aren't helping." McCoy scowled at Kirk but said nothing as the conversation continued.

"I think that if we let the Romulans and Klingons attack first cloaked then we can surprise them by attacking from behind. If we do that then they may be to busy with the Klingons and Romulans to see us coming until it's too late, their sensor are most likely not used to tracking Hyper-speed transmissions and that's going to take a while for them to adapt." Han Solo threw in.

Gowron who was seated next to Solo smiled at him and slapped him on the back, "Good to see someone here has the heart of a warrior!"

The Imperial Admiral Hefton cleared his throat "I think that we should wait until the emperor himself has debated with you all and has decided for himself what he suits is best for us to do." Everyone fell silent and stared at the plump and graying imperial Admiral.

"I agree we should wait until the leaders of the Galactic Empire come in and discuss what we should do to defend their galaxy, it's only right." Chakotay said as he turned and nodded at Hefton.

Janeway patted Chakotay on the back "Well said number one. Does anyone here happen to know where I can get my hands on some black coffee?"

Before anyone could answer Hefton answered his Federation communicator and announced "The Emperor is here!"

The entire room fell silent once the entrance doors squeaked open. Vader walked in with a small hunched shriveled old man behind him along with a few storm troopers. They sat down at the head of the table and the old man moved his hand up and said in a very raspy voice "Well now shall we began talking about the issue at hand?" Everyone nodded in reply. "Ok good, I could sense the bickering in my office, we need to get a hold of a very powerful Jedi master named Yoda if he is still alive and I know the boy you hold on your ship Captain Picard can lead you to him."

Picard stayed silent for a moment and then asked "Why do we need a half dead Jedi master?"

Vader answered him "Because that half dead Jedi could be an asset to us all and he is much more powerful than I am alone, we promise we will not harm him after the conflict is over and will let him live his life alone in exile as he always has."

Mon Mothma spoke up for the first time that evening, "If master Yoda is still alive you're only interested in killing him after the conflict is done and me and the alliance will see to it that he is safely in our custody."

The emperor looked at her and surprisingly nodded in agreement "Fine that is acceptable, we need to be willing to cooperate with one another if we are going to beat these powerful monsters known to you as the Borg."

"I believe that if we lend you our cloaking technology we could sneak attack the Borg and hit them before they knew we were even on them." Gowron finally said in defeat.

The emperor smiled, "Captain Picard, me and Admiral Janeway have discussed the situation, there is a lead cube that is 10 times bigger than the rest of them and we need two away teams on that cube to neutralize it. You will be in the one with me, Vader, young Skywalker, and Master Yoda if we can obtain him. The other will be lead by Commander Riker and Data."

Everyone continued to listen to the Emperors detailed plan until Kirk spoke up and interrupted "But who will command the Enterprise if Jean Luc is on an away mission and so is his first officer and what about the security chief as well?"

The Emperor looked at Janeway and she began to explain the plan to Kirk "You will be temporary Captain of the Enterprise Captain Kirk and Ambassador Spock will be the First Officer and Security chief while Scott is in engineering with La Forge and McCoy in sickbay with Crusher"

"Now wait just one damn minute I did not..." McCoy could not finish his sentence when the Emperor yelled "You will do as we say and accept your orders do I make myself clear doctor?"

McCoy froze in shock and then nodded his head in defeat and whispered to Kirk "Who the hell died and made him king, I say we side with the Borg and let them assimilate that dinosaur."

"Bones..."

"Yes Jim?" McCoy answered dryly.

"Shut up..."

The Emperor nodded "Alright, this meeting adjourned and we will continue once Captain Picard finds out if Master Yoda is alive and only then we can make our plan." The Emperor and Vader walked out of the room and disappeared behind the large wooden doors.

Picard looked at Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Riker, Data and Scotty, nodded, and had them stand still next to him as he pressed his communicator and gave the order "Enterprise, seven to beam up, energize." A second after the order was given the seven broke up into tiny bits of matter and disappeared.


	12. The Search For Yoda

**Chapter 12: The Search For Yoda.**

Captain Picard walked down the corridors of the Enterprise toward the turbo-lift. It had taken 2 days to get to the planet that Luke had directed them to. If they found Yoda alive then they had a powerful ally on their side, but if they didn't find him or found him dead then the two day journey would be for nothing. Picard sighed and nodded at the few crew that passed him before he reached the lift. Picard reached the lift "bridge" he announced. As the doors began to close Spock, McCoy, Kirk and Skywalker jumped in. Picard smiled "Well it seems like you made it just in time."

Kirk shrugged and said jokingly "I don't believe in no win situations captain and I'll be damned if a turbo-lift beats me." They all laughed except Spock who just raised one eyebrow.

"Whats wrong sir are you upset?" Skywalker asked Spock.

"No he isn't, he's a damn Vulcan." McCoy said in response.

Spock looked almost amused as he replied to McCoys statement "What Doctor McCoy meant is that I am a part of a race that chooses to rid ourselves of all emotion for the betterment of our race, our emotions are at least ten times stronger than most humanoid species."

Skywalker shook his head in return "Ah I see, that's a shame." Spock raised his eyebrow and said nothing.

"A shame it is damn it. As I recall you're half human which means you can show your emotions but I think you're just afraid to let them out." McCoy said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Bones please, can't we just calm down?" Asked Kirk. Picard started laughing and everyone froze at this rare sight.

"Why are you laughing captain?" Asked Skywalker.

Picard calmed down a bit and said "It is true, what they say in Earths history books."

"What's true?" Kirk asked.

Picard let out a small chuckle, "That you three bickering at one another is hilarious."

McCoy jumped back into the conversation, "Now wait just one damn minute I was not bickering, I was stating the obvious!"

Kirk chuckled and smiled as the lift doors opened, all five of them went onto the bridge.

Picard went straight to Data and began to scan his control station and then turned to Lieutenant Commander Worf who was at tactical, "Have you detected any life signs similar to a humanoid type being as well as checking if the atmosphere is safe to beam through?"

Worf nodded, "I have scanned the planet sir and I have found what appears to be the Jedi, I have also determined that the atmosphere is safe for the transporters."

Kirk smiled at Worf and patted him on the back, "Excellent work Worf." The Klingon proudly nodded back and continued what he was doing. Kirk had tried his best to get used to the Klingon security officer but it was still hard; his hatred for Klingons still burned within him and that was a feeling that he had to get rid of, and fast. While Picard chatted with Data, Spock and Skywalker on how they would obtain Yoda; McCoy and Kirk went to talk to Commander Riker and La Forge. "So how have you two been the past two days?" Kirk asked as he firmly shook both of their hands.

Riker smiled back. "It has been very stressful sir but I know with you on our side anything is possible."

Kirk continued grinning at the first officer, "Don't call me sir, call me Jim."

Riker gave him his biggest grin and chuckled while playfully saying, "Yes sir."

McCoy jumped into the conversation, "Well if you two need any medical treatment for the stress I can certainly help."

Geordi smiled at the doctor, "I think we'll be fine doctor we have dealt with the Borg before and in just as bad situations."

McCoy nodded, patted La Forge on the back, went into the turbo-lift and announced "If anyone needs me I'll be in sickbay with Mrs. Crusher" and with that the lifts door closed.

Riker looked at Kirk, "Why did he leave so out of the blue like that?"

Kirk just shrugged "It's his way. Bones has always been like that, if he thinks that he is not needed he goes somewhere where he will be needed and right now that's sickbay." Riker nodded and turned toward Picard as soon as he heard his captain clear his throat.

"I want a senior staff meeting in five minutes. Captain Kirk, Captain Spock and you Luke are all needed as well." Picard strutted into his ready room and disappeared behind the doors.

Everyone took their respective seats in the conference room with Spock and Kirk being the only ones standing. Picard looked to Spock to begin the meeting and Spock nodded in return "Me, Captain Picard and Mr. Skywalker have talked and debated on how we should make first contact with master Yoda and have decided that it's best to take an unarmed away team down to the planet to meet him." Worf opened his mouth to say something but Spock silenced him by raising his hand and continued "This Jedi master is one of light, meaning he honors life and will not harm us if we do not intend ill-will toward him. The only person allowed to carry a weapon will be Mr. Skywalker who is familiar with master Yoda and knows him well. The away team will consist of Myself, Captain Kirk, Captain Picard and Mr. Skywalker, any questions or concerns?"

Riker stood up and said "With all due respect Captain it is against Starfleet protocol that a Captain goes down on an away team, especially an unarmed one to a potentially dangerous situation."

Worf shook his head in agreement, "It is better to be safe than sorry Captain."

Picard stood up and looked at all of his officers "Everyone this away mission is of the essence and with time working against us. If we have any hope in winning this war we need master Yoda on our side of the battlefield. I am going to join this away team and all of your objections are noted." Picard looked at his first officer and security chief and smiled "And I promise that nothing will happen to any of us." Riker and Worf just shook their head in obedience and let the captain have his own way on this one.

Data finally butted into the conversation, "The Emperor and Vader talked to me and the captain, they wanted me to explain that as soon as we get a hold of master Yoda we are to alert the entire fleet to meet at Corscaunt for the final meeting before we begin to plan the first and hopefully final assault on the Borg armada."

Picard shook his head and said in a serious tone of voice "That is what we have been ordered to do by the alliance and we must complete those orders. The away team members shall meet up in transporter room two in ten minutes, dismissed." Everyone shuffled out of the conference room except for Picard who stood there in deep thought and said out loud "If there is a  
God I hope he's on our side." after a few moments of standing in the room he turned and walked out onto the bridge and straight into the turbo-lift.

Picard, Spock, Kirk and Skywalker looked around the strange lush green planet and stood there in silence for a brief moment. Kirk took out his tricorder and began to scan the area. I'm detecting 45 life signs within a kilometer of us but none of them are Master Yoda." Kirk said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Skywalker looked at Kirk and said "I know where he usually is when he isn't near his home, follow me." Everyone followed Skywalker for what seemed for ages until they reached a very steep slope. Skywalker turned back towards his companions, "We will either have to transport down there or slide down."

"I think I prefer using the transporter Mr. Skywalker, although it would be fun to slide down." Picard said with a small chuckle and pressed his combadge "Picard to La Forge."

"La Forge here captain" Geordis voice answered. "Sir I just was about to inform you that the transporters are currently down and I'll have them up in twenty minutes or so."

Picard cringed at the news, "Alright Mr. La Forge I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way, and if you're wondering what I'm talking about I'll explain later, Picard out." Picard stood up and looked down the hill "The hill looks pretty steep so I'll go first everyone." Kirk was about to protest but Picard silenced him by raising his hand and chuckled "Don't worry Jim I'll be fine. If I can deal with the Borg I can deal with this hill." Spock raised his brow at the comment and then proceeded to use the tri-corder to scan for anything that was a potential threat, found nothing and nodded at Picard that it was safe.

Data smiled as he held up spot to Leia, "Well, I'm surprised that he likes you."

Leia looked at him with a confused look while she took the cat from his arms and began to pet the cat. "What do you mean you're surprised that he likes her, is something wrong with her commander?" Solo asked in an offended tone of voice.

Data looked at Solo and shook his head "No, she usually doesn't like anyone except me or commander Worf. I don't know why she has a liking for Worf since she tends to not care for people with violent tendency's." Data went straight to the Replicator and paused for a moment "would any of you like anything to eat or drink?" Solo and Leia both looked at each other and nodded at the android. Data smiled and said "Alright, computer two glasses of champagne and two steak dinners medium well with a baked potato please." The replicator made each drink and dish in a matter of seconds. Data grabbed the plates and invited the both of them to sit down.

Leia smiled as she put a napkin across her lap "I still can't get over how fast these things create food, I know a few recipes maybe I could add them into your ships replicator systems right after this meal."

Data put the dishes down and nodded at Leia and said "I shall help you with your endeavor but for now please, as we say on Earth, dig in."

Picard helped Kirk and Spock up from the ground while Skywalker began to look around for Master Yoda. Picard smiled and said to Kirk and Spock "Well you guys I'm going to be sore in the morning that was one hell of a trip down but it was worth it, I haven't done anything like that in years."

Kirk slapped Picard on the back, "That's the spirit Jean Luc always try to stay on the positive side of things even during war time that's the best way to deal with the stress if I do say so myself." Spock cracked a small invisible smile but said nothing to his comrades. Kirk, Picard and Spock began to walk toward Skywalker who was standing near a green little being that wasn't taller than three feet tall, had pointed ears and was talking in a rough voice to Skywalker. Kirk looked at the creatures ears and said under his breathe "Oh god damn Bones is going to have a field day."

Skywalker turned around and smiled at the three friends, "Captains, I would like to introduce you to Master Yoda."


	13. Preparation

**Chapter 13: Preparation**

Captain Jean Luc Picard paced around his ready room and glanced at Master Yoda and Skywalker. Convincing Yoda that the Emperor and Vader were actually fighting on the same side was more than hard to do, in fact is was next to impossible if Skywalker had not been assisting him with the entire conversation. "We are going to be in orbit of Coruscaunt in less than an hour, I want to be absolutely certain that the Borg aren't prepared for a Jedi Knight if possible." Picard paused "because if they are then Master Yoda, you young Skywalker, Vader and Palpatine will be rendered useless against them and I do not want to put any of you evil or not evil in harms way."

Yoda looked up from where he was leaning on the new metallic cane that Geordie had made for him and said "Hmm, ready they will not be...Sensed their presence I have and ready for us they are not." Yoda moved slowly toward Picard "Surprise them we must or all hope of winning is lost."

Skywalker looked at Picard and said "I trust Master Yoda with all of my being Captain. If Master Yoda is confident that they are not ready then they are not. His skills in the force are unmatched."

Picard shook his head and said "Alright, if you trust his senses that much then so will I but if we make one mistake, just one small blunder it could cost us the entire war and we'll all end up dead or worse than that." Picard went to his chair and sat down in it with all of his weight. "Master Yoda I am not sure if Luke has explained to you what the Borg are but I assure you that they are highly adaptive and prepared for almost anything, you kill four or five of them with your lightsabre they just might adapt to it since Vader had to go around and entire Borg cube and slaughter hundreds of Drones. Now that he's done that now the whole hive mind knows about your type of weapon and this very second they are analyzing its weaknesses and how they can adapt to it and protect themselves from it." Yoda just shook his head in agreement and sat silently next to Luke.

"Tired I am, Rest I must get Captain Picard if ok with you it is." Yoda said through small and tired gasps.

Picard looked at Skywalker and nodded. Skywalker and Yoda walked out into the bridge and disappeared behind the sliding doors of the ready room. Picard sighed and looked over the tactical data that cloaked Romulan and Klingon scout ships collected while spying on the collective. The lead cube was fifty-six times bigger than an average Borg cube which made the Enterprise look like a bug in comparison. The cube apparently had forty-three photon torpedo launchers, twenty-seven phaser banks, seventeen quantum torpedo launchers and forty-nine tractor beams. 'This ship is not going to be easy to take down, even from the inside I already can see that without knowing its interior.' thought Picard as he scrolled down the pages of reports that kept coming in. All of a sudden the com came to life.

"Worf to Captain Picard" said the Klingons voice. "Yes what is it mister Worf?" replied Picard. "We have just received new orders to meet the fleet two light years away from Coruscant and prepare to meet there." Picard paused for a few moments and finally replied "Alright lay in a course and let me know when we get there." "Aye sir, Worf out, wait, Captain we are being hailed by Admiral Janeway shall I patch it to your ready room?" "Yes, Picard out."

Picard pressed the screen and a very stern and concerned looking Janeway appeared on the screen. "Admiral what's wrong?"

Janeway sighed and said "approximately thirty minutes ago two Romulan warbirds were destroyed near Hoth...The Borg are spreading throughout the galaxy and we don't know when they'll hit the most densely populated systems, we need to make our final stand within the next week or we may lose the war."

"Can't we evacuate the systems of its people? Surely the Empire has some sort of immediate evacuation plan?" Picard said trying to mask his concern and fear.

"It would take more than two years to fully evacuate a few hundred systems. We need to plan this and act quickly, I'll fill you in when you get here, Janeway out."

Picard sighed and slumped down into his chair. 'This isn't just going to be a battle, this is the war and if we lose it then... no we won't lost it, we can't.' Picard knew that they needed all the help they could get and not just any kind of help, they needed a miracle and they were about to get just that.


	14. A Gift From The Past

**Chapter 14: A Gift From The Past**

The red alert klaxons sounded all through out the ship as the Romulans continued their onslaught on the newly refitted ship and the gathered Federation fleet while they headed slowly toward Vulcan space. Captain Jonathan Archer got up from the ground with blood pouring out of a gash on his cheek and looked around the room to see that everyone was alright. "Status Report" He bellowed as he looked toward his armory officer Lieutenant Reed.

Reed looked over his console for a second, "a few casualties near engineering but no deaths reported in yet and we have a hull breach in the cargo bay sir." He than began looking over the weapons "Sir, we only have torpedoes as it stands right now. It would take a day or two to repair the phase cannons."

"Seal off the breach" Archer ordered as he tapped the comm "Archer to engineering is everything ok down there? What's the status of warp drive?"

A man's voice with a slight southern accent came on the comm system "It's down for at least six hours captain but I think we can squeeze light speed out of it for at least a minute."

Archer paused for a moment and then realized the urgency of the situation. If they attempted light speed then they would be late for the battle to defend Vulcan for sure. "Tripp, if we attempt light speed we will be an hour late for the battle are there any other options?"

The comm was silent for a moment but after a minute or so Tripp responded "Better an hour late compared to seven hours late captain... I'm sorry sir that's the best I can give you right now"

Archer looked at his Vulcan science officer T'Pol and she nodded in agreement with Trip's assessment of the situation. Archer looked back toward the comm and said "Alright, but hurry you have less than five minutes to get this to work if we even have a prayer of making it."

"That's all I need sir, Tucker out." And with that the comm went off.

Archer sat down at his chair and looked at the bridge crew and said "Well, this is going to be the longest five minutes we've ever been through."

Finally after four minutes of relative silence Tuckers voice came on the comm "Alright, we're ready when you are captain."

Archer got out of his seat "Alright, get ready and inform the crew that we will be making the jump to light speed. Mr. Mayweather plot a course and make the jump." Mayweather pushed a few buttons at his station and the stars began to flux and switch around in different ways.

Mayweather spun around and looked at the captain "Sir, I've lost helm control and we aren't going light speed, we're going beyond it."

Archer ran up to his chair and pressed the comm "Archer to engineering what's going on down there?" After not getting a reply he tried again "Engineering respond."

"They can't hear you Captain."

The entire bridge crew turned around to face the origin of the mysterious voice and all of them looked at him with confusion.

"Daniels, what the hell are you doing here?" Archer asked in a stern tone of voice.

Daniels stepped down toward Archer wearing his black temporal suit and vest and stared at him directly in his eyes. This wasn't the first time they had ran into Daniels. Daniels. A temporal agent from the distant future had sent them in the past before to help restore the timeline in the midst of a "Temporal Cold War" that was happening in his timeline and during their time, the 22nd century. "This timeline no longer needs you here, the battle at Vulcan will be lost with you and won without you. A species known has the Borg have altered the time line and I need you there, in the twenty-fourth century and it won't be in our galaxy, it will be in another." He stated with hidden sorrow.

Lieutenant Reid spoke up "We trust you but I think this time you're taking it too far. Why strand us in the middle of the future, our distant future if you've made it clear that the captain is needed to maintain the federation?" Archer looked at Reid, nodded in agreement and looked back towards Daniels.

Daniels paced the bridge of the NX class ship and looked at the entire crew "I know this is hard for you, it is for me as well but history has been rewritten and this time there is no stopping it, we don't know how or why but in order for everything to stay relatively the same we need you in the twenty-fourth century permanently, I'm sorry Captain." Daniels walked toward the turbo-lift, stopped and turned back to Archer as Tucker came out of it, Tucker froze when he saw him "But don't worry, you won't be the only ones trying to stop the Borg. A joint fleet of Federation, Cardassian, Klingon and Romulan ships is in the sector I'm taking you too now. Tell them everything I've told you and ask to be assigned to the Enterprise E, good luck my friends." And with that he disappeared into thin air. Archer stood frozen for a bit before he noticed his entire crew mesmerized by what the view screen showed them. He turned towards the viewscreen and saw a massive fleet of foreign and advanced looking ships in front of the ship, Mayweather stayed in his seat with a surprised smile on his face, Reid was now standing up with a horrified look on his face and Tripp who had just came onto the bridge just in time to hear Daniels little speech stood frozen next to T'Pol and Hoshi.

"Captain, what the hell is going on?" asked a confused and angry Tucker.

Before the Captain could respond Hoshi announced in a very uneven and shocked voice "Sir, we are being hailed by a ship by the name of Voyager"

"Is she Federation?" Archer asked with an awed look on his face.

"Yes sir, I just scanned her and although I couldn't penetrate the hull I did see the markings on her, she's starfleet alright" Reid announced from tactical.

Archer looked towards the viewscreen and said "Alright Hoshi, put them on the screen." Just then a stern looking woman's face appeared on the screen. She wore a uniform with some sort of combadge over her left breast and the rank pip were now much closer to the neck then the jumpsuits Archer's crew wore. She stood up without saying a word and looked into the viewscreen.

"May I ask who and what you are?" The woman asked in a stern tone of voice.

Archer and his crew were surprised at the tone of her voice, they had expected a warm welcome but it seemed that they were wrong. 'Could Daniels have taken us to the wrong time period? No, I know him... he wouldn't mess up like that.' The entire bridge of the NX-01 was silent while Captain Archer stared down the woman on the view screen. "I'm Captain Jonathan Archer of the star ship Enterprise." The woman still gave him a rather stern and cautious look.

"I know what you appear to be, but you are not Jonathan Archer, he's been dead for the past one hundred and forty years." She said in an aggressive tone of voice. Admiral Janeway went up to Tuvok at tactical and whispered in his ear "Analysis Tuvok". The Vulcan looked at her and just nodded in response while looking at the screen in T'Pols direction with hidden admiration. Janeway couldn't hide her shock, she slowly turned away from Tuvok and back toward a still surprised looking Archer "My apologies Captain, I thought you were a shape shifter or some other kind of lifeform but it appears you are who you say you are, now the question remains, how the hell did you get here?"

Tucker interrupted Archer "It was that son of a bitch Daniels, the temporal agent, he sent us here to help you with some sort of race called the Borg." Archer gave Tucker a stern look but quickly turned back to the screen.

"What my chief engineer said." Archer replied in an annoyed tone of voice. He paced the bridge of the Enterprise and turned back to the screen "I can tell you all about why we're here, I suspect that you haven't been on a fully operational NX class starship?"

"You assumed correctly Captain" she replied.

Archer smiled at her "Well, I suppose now is your chance."


	15. Lost In Time

**Chapter 15: Lost In Time**

Admiral Janeway couldn't believe she was face to face with one of her personal heros, Johnathan Archer, ever since she was a young Starfleet cadet at the academy she had admired him and wished that she could have been able to met him and now she had the chance, she was speechless to say the least. She slowly nursed her coffee that he had one of his officers deliver to her and finally worked up the courage to say something "So, from what I heard your chief engineer say I presume you were brought here against your will and by someone you're all familiar with?"

Archer took a swig from his glass of water and slowly put it down, "Yes ma'am, we were headed over to defend Vulcan from the Romulan assault forces when a temporal agent from your, our distant future came to us and told us that a species known as the Borg had altered the time line and that you needed us, and I trust his judgment." He picked up his cute beagle named Porthos and began to pet him slowly, "As for these Borg, this was classified information that we didn't decide to store in the data banks but I have ran into them once before, they took over a transport ship during my time." Archer paused and took another swig from his water, "They were found stranded with chunks of a ship of unknown origin around the north pole, at first they were presumed dead because they were frozen solid but once they thawed out they somehow revived themselves, they then took over the bodies of the people there and went on their way toward the delta quadrant, we were lucky to have stopped them."

Janeways eyes said it all, she was in complete shock, she had thought that the first starfleet captain to make contact with the Borg had been captain Jean Luc Picard of the then Enterprise-D but instead history had to be rewritten to show that Captain Johnathan Archer had met them in combat two centuries prior, at the birth of Earths emergence as a major player in the alpha quadrant. "I don't know what to say to that, the Borg you ran into then are nothing compared to what we're about to face now, I hope you and your crew are ready for a very rude awaking captain because as complicated as everything seemed to you in your century trust me, it only got that much more complicated." Janeway stood up and paced the tiny ready room nearly hitting her head but she managed to duck just in time.

"Watch your head." Archer said with a slight smile.

Janeway couldn't help but chuckle, "I know, I've been on this ship at the Smithsonian many times over and I still forgot about the bulkhead." Archer just smiled at the Admiral, he kept wondering how he and his crew would adapt to life in the 24th century. Would they be able to keep up and learn how everything works? Would they be able to serve together as a crew? Would he still be considered fit to be a captain? All of these things raced through his mind until Janeway spoke up again in a soft tone of voice "John, I can't imagine what you're going through and I can't say I understand it because I don't but time is of the essence right now. We are going to have your ship taken along with porthos back to Earth for safe keeping and if we can we will refit your ship so you and your crew can continue to serve in starfleet if you wish, I'll see to it that you get what you deserve."

Archer nodded to her as he pet Porthos on his head, the dog in turn started to lick his hand affectionately. "Well, as long as Porthos and my crew are safe I'll be a happy camper, As for us, Daniels told us to ask to serve aboard Enterprise E." Archer put Porthos back on the ground and stood up from his seat, "I know that you might object to that but he's from the 31st century and I'm sure he knows much more than we do about our own predicament, I'm asking you to assign us to the Enterprise. We are all aware of the risks."

Janeway stood up as well and looked deep into her heros eyes, she knew that with his help even as outdated as he and his crew were that they would be a very valuable asset to the fight against the Borg but at the same time she didn't want to put any of them in harms way if she couldn't help it, she wanted to save and preserve them but then again, they weren't some historical artifacts without a life of their own. They were living, breathing human beings that had free will and were able to think for themselves just like anyone else. "Alright, permission granted Captain, you will assist Captains Picard and Kirk while on the Enterprise, consider them senior officers to you until you are brought up to speed on what's happening and our current technology. Also, if they choose to have some of you come with them on certain away missions during this campaign I cannot guarantee you and your crews safety Captain."

Archer shook his head in agreement "So, when do we begin?"

Janeway smiled at Archer, "Right about now Captain."

Lieutenant Reed and chief engineer Charles Tucker the Third or Trip as his friends called him were walking down the corridor to the turbolift carrying all of their personal belongings in their luggage getting ready to transport over to their new home, the Enterprise E. They both saw the specs, Trip was very enthusiastic and excited to find out what the new warp drives and hyper drives brought to the table and Reed was very excited to find out that the Enterprise carried the most advanced weapons in starfleet, and that's what Reed loved more than life, blowing things up. Tucker almost tripped over his own feet in mid thought and Reed laughed at the sight of it "Well, I think I know why everyone calls you "trip" tucker now" Reed quipped with his thick British accent.

Tucker scowled at his friend "Haha very funny, as I recall a few months ago you tripped over the carpet, over absolutely nothing so don't even get me started." Reed laughed and patted his friend on the back. Before they knew it they were in the lift and soon afterward standing in the transporter room of the Enterprise E. A bald man stood in front of them with Captain Archer and another brown haired man at his side. Tucker and Reed stepped down and started to look around. Tucker muttered to himself as he observed the room they were in "Son of a bitch, this ship really is as big as they claim it to be."

The balding man extended his hand, "Welcome aboard the Enterprise Mr. Reed and Tucker, I'm captain Picard and I'm honored to have you aboard my ship, this right here is Captain Kirk and well, you know your captain." Picard shook Reeds and Trips hand firmly. The other man known as Kirk slowly came over and extended his hand with a smile.

"Tucker, Reed, wow I never thought I'd have the pleasure to meet you but here you are, welcome aboard. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me." Kirk said while shaking both mans hands.

Tucker just nodded and smiled while Reed jumped at the offer "Well, seeing as I am still the armory officer of our Enterprise I'd really love to see the armory and weapons aboard this ship." Tucker made a quite snort and Reed looked back at his friend with a sinister smile "And I'm sure that Mr. Tucker here is ecstatic to take a look at the specs for your impulse and warp systems."

Kirk smiled at the two men and Picard jumped back into the conversation "Yes, of course Mr. Reed, I'll have Captain Kirk escort you both to your quarters that you'll be sharing with one another and then we'll have you sent off to start to learn the basics so you can start to catch up with the rest of us so to speak, after all being sent this far has probably made you feel as if you're lost in time."

Archer nodded at Picard, "Yes sir, I must admit that I do feel that way as I'm sure my officers do as well, but I'm confident that we can be useful and help out in any way that we possibly can, consider my crew available to you at anytime captain."

Picard nodded back "I assure you, we will do everything we can to help you get up to speed, good luck to you all." And with that Picard and Archer left toward the turbo lift.

Kirk grinned at the two men, "Well, I guess it's just the three of us now, come on, right this way."

Archer stood next to Picard observing a odd piece of technology in his ready room called a replicator, it apparently could turn matter into anything you wanted it to, provided that it had the structure of the thing desired in its database. Picard had showed him how to work it and now it was his time to give it a go, all he had to do was announce what he wanted to the machine, how hard could it be? "Uh, computer I'd like a Big Mac with no sauce please."

"Access denied, food requested does not meet nutritional requirements, would you like to override?" The computer asked.

Archer scowled, "Why the hell not?"

"The food requested has little to no nutritional value, primitive food known as fast food that lasted from the mid 20th century until the mid to late 22nd century." The computer responded.

Picard couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Yes computer, over ride authorization Picard Jango fifty-four alpha alpha tango." And with that the big mac appeared on a silver plate. "May I suggest you lay off of those for a while Captain, after all those really aren't good for you."

Archer just shook his head and grabbed the plate, "So much has changed, I mean my favorite food, junk food can't be realized anymore now that I know that places like Mcdonalds closed, and that was a tradition that many of us had hoped to keep."

Picard shook just nodded and continued to prod at his steak. He finally cut out a slice and started to eat, "Alright captain, down to business, you have missed out on a lot of history and I'm going to fill you in on that. Are you ready?" Archer nodded. "Good, as you probably figured out the federation did win the Romulan war and the quadrant remained quite peaceful until the Klingon empire expanded to the point where it bordered federation space, now as you know the Klingons can sometimes be a very aggressive people and that did cause a bit of a problem for the early federation."

Archer nodded back at the captain with a look of disgust on his face, "That's a no brainer, I tried to be civil when I first ran into them but it didn't do me any good, I pulled a Klingon ship from the core of a star only to be branded an enemy of their empire."

"Yes, I know about that incident well captain, back to what I was saying before. When our borders collided it started a great deal many conflicts, you can ask captain Kirk about those times, he is a living relic of the 23rd century and I'm sure he'd love to share with you his experiences." Picard paused, picked up a napkin and wiped his face and continued to recite the federations history to his counterpart "Eventually the Klingons allied with us after an incident at a world of theirs called Khitomer, the Enterprise C was lost with all hands to the Romulan invasion force. The Klingons admire courage and live to die in battle so they did what any Klingon would deem honorable, offer a chance at peace and we did just that with something called the Khitomer accords. Now, if you're interested I can continue with the history and then we can get started on the harder part, technology or we can just postpone the history lesson and dive straight into the tech."

Archer nodded, "Of course, what kind of captain would I be if I didn't know or understand Earths history, there is much we've missed but I'm sure that we can come to terms with this and relearn our history."

Picard nodded in agreement "Alright, now lets start off with the Borg."

Malcom Reeds eyes glimmered like a little boy on Christmas morning when Worf and Luke Skywalker began showing him what weapons do what and how you use them, he was particularly interested in Lukes weapon he called a lightsabre. They were in something called the holodeck that could play very real scenarios and how very real they seemed. A Borg drone rushed at Luke but Luke just shrugged him off and cut him and his prosthetic arm in two. While watching the Jedi fight he had forgotten that he was about to be attacked to, Reed dodged but almost received a prosthetic arm to the head, he snapped up his phaser rifle and fired, hitting the Drone directly in the chest and sending it flying, he saw another and fired again but this time on impact a green glow absorbed it. Malcom fiddled with the rifle a bit but was able to change the frequency and mow down a few more with ease. Once the room was cleared Worf stopped the situation "Computer, end program!" Worf announced and with that the program completely shut down leaving the room blank with just yellow lines and blackness.

Luke walked up to Reed and gave him a hard pat on the back "Wow, I must say I'm impressed, you figured out how to use that thing in less than three hours and I still don't know how to operate it properly."

Reed nodded with a smirk "That's why I was the armory officer aboard Enterprise, but honestly I'm more interested in that laser sword you call a light sabre, is there any way I could get my hands on one of those?"

Luke shook his head "No, I was lucky enough to get this handed down to me by my master Obi-Wan, only a Jedi can wield a light sabre but I'm sure that if you were force sensitive you would definitely have potential."

Worf finally came over to the two and patted them both hard on the back "Well done, Luke you did well as always and you Malcom have almost mastered using modern ground weaponry, I can't say I'm surprised though, I looked over your file and you are quite the warrior. I am honored to serve and fight by your side."

Malcom reached over and shook the Klingons hand "Likewise, I've heard many good things about you, I can't wait to see you in action for real because I'm sure I'll learn a thing or two from it."

Worf grinned and got his Bat'leth at the ready, Luke reignited his lightsabre and Malcom got the message and held his rifle steady, "Alright, lets start round two! Computer same setting, level 25, begin program!" Worf bellowed.

Trip was practically drooling over the specs of the hyperdrive, Geordi and Scotty had given him the basics and he caught on faster than he had expected to, then again how could he not he was Charles "Trip" Tucker the third and he was the best engineer starfleet had to offer, or at least he was. "Holy shit" was all Tucker could say while he compared the Enterprises back up warp system to his Enterprises warp drive. Cruising speed was around warp 8.67, more than two times faster than what his Enterprises max speed was and he was enjoying every moment of looking over the specs.

"Well lad that takes care of the basics, I'm surprised ye took it in so fast but knowing yer reputation that was t' be expected." Scotty said with a grin. Tucker grinned back and slapped the man on the back and continued studying the basics with him and Geordi.

"Alright, now what we have to teach you about now is EPS manifolds and all that boring stuff like crawling through the catwalks, do you want to continue in a few hours or would you like to kill two birds with one stone?" Geordi asked with a slight grin. He couldn't believe this, four hours ago he didn't know what any of these systems were, now he was practically a master at the basics and he was a man from 22nd century earth. He had taken even less time than Scotty to get accustomed to the massive changes that ships had compared to ships of their respective eras.

Trip grinned, "Well I've never been one to just slack off, lets get this done and over with so I can be of some use to you guys, I hate layin' around and feeling like I can't do much to contribute."

Scotty pressed a few buttons and looked up at Trip, "I know how ye feel laddy, when they first found me trapped in a never ending transport I was just as lost as ye are but maybe even a bit more so, yer making the right call my friend."

Geordi got up, began to walk up the stairs and pointed to the catwalk entry, "Come on trip lets do this."

Dr. Phlox entered the medical bay of the Enterprise and looked around in complete awe, this med bay was at least two to three times bigger than the one he had occupied on Enterprise and it was impressive, although impressive wasn't quite enough to describe this med bay and all of the tools that came with it. Earlier Doctor Crusher had shown him a tool that can mend a broken bone in less than one second, which Phlox found astounding and almost impossible, but there it was right in front of him while she demonstrated how to use it on Lieutenant Reed who had come to the med bay after Worf accidentally broke his arm in a sparing session with the massive Klingon security chief. And then there was Doctor McCoy who insisted that his "creatures" simply were not medically sound and that they never were to begin with, Phlox begged to differ, "Quite frankly I've used them aboard Enterprise many times and they've always proved very useful, for instance I once used a critter like this to insure captain Archers beloved dog Porthos survived a near death experience."

McCoy scowled at Phlox and reiterated his stance with a heightened tone of voice, "You're going to tell me that using medieval techniques like using damned leaches is good medical practice!? Even from your time that would be considered crude, my god man what is this, the fifteenth century!?"

"No doctor, I'm not, these leeches use a certain acid that helps the skin regenerate after an hour of this procedure." Phlox replied in a rather calm tone of voice.

McCoys eyes widened, "My god man what the hell are you thinking? Are you trying to burn peoples faces off?"

Phlox just rolled his eyes, he was sure that Crusher would understand, provided that she'd swoop in from her meeting and save the day, but regardless if she did this was going to be a very long day.

Picard sat down at the screen listening to a report from one of starfleets highest ranking admirals, Admiral Malchow. Admiral Malchow was a kind faced middle aged man with a sense of humor, glasses and just about as much hair as Jean Luc himself. They conversed about what to do with Enterprises crew and he had agreed that the ship should be refitted and recommissioned with the entire original crew aboard the ship but now they were discussing more pressing matters.

"Alright Jean Luc lets see here, I just received a report that the focal point for Borg activity is near Corscaunt and if that is indeed correct then I believe that we should treed lightly, we should treed lightly and start to plan out our attack now before it's too late. I know admiral Janeway is planning the assault but from what I can tell it's going to take a few more days of planning and we don't have that time, time right now is precious and of the essence." Malchow sighed and took a bite out of his Hawaiian pineapple pizza, his favorite dish that he was known to snack on while he was nervous.

Picard nodded at the screen, "I concur admiral, from what we can make of it they are trying to build some kind of fortifications around their lead cube, just what kind we don't know yet but I intend to strike them before they can complete them, my second officer commander Data believes that they are planting mines and turrets which is unlike the Borg but he's usually right."

The Admiral nodded back, "Well Jean Luc I'm giving you full power over the fleet, nothing personal to Janeway but I don't believe she's acting fast enough and I trust your judgement when it comes to the Borg, good luck, Malchow out."


	16. Change Of Plans

**Chapter 16: Change Of Plans**

Captain Picard stared out at Corscaunt and continued to contemplate how the fleet would strike the Borg, and when. He started pacing around the ready room, he had just informed Admiral Janeway that he was given full power over the fleet, she didn't take kindly to that but accepted it nonetheless. Picard sighed, if the Borg were indeed setting up turrets and mines as Data had suggested then they were in for the fight of their lives. The Borg were not usually creative when it came to defending themselves, it was almost always the same fight with a slightly different twist to it. This time, it seemed to not be the case. Picard sighed and headed to the meeting room.

Captain Kirk, Admiral Janeway, Darth Vader and Gowron were already in the room waiting when Picard entered the room and sat at his respective seat. Vader was the first one to speak up, "I presume you called us here for a good reason Captain?"

Picard shook his head and nodded to Janeway who in return nodded back and began to speak, "Captain Picard called you all here to inform you that he is now in control of Starfleets fleet. We are going to attack now rather than later." The atmosphere in the room was tense. Gowron looked shocked and Vader stayed rather quiet.

Finally after a few moments of silence, Gowron broke the silence, "Well then, we should strike now while we can before it's too late. If we can surprise them we can still gain the upperhand!"

"The Borg will not be surprised no matter what we do, they will be expecting us, there is no element of surprise." Vader said in reply.

Gowron scowled, "And how do you know that my tall friend?"

Vader looked towards the buff Klingon leader, "Because I have sensed it and foreseen it, they will not be caught unprepared, that I can assure you."

Picard nodded in agreement, "Vader is right, they are expecting us and rightfully so, lets just hope we can beat them to the punch, alright, we strike tomorrow afternoon at one hundred hours. There will be two boarding parties on the lead cube now and they will be as follows, the first will contain Me, Vader, The Emperor himself, Mr. Skywalker, Yoda and a squad of Storm Troopers. The second will contain Lieutenant Worf, Commander Riker, Commander Data, Captain Solo, Lieutenant Reed and a squadron of Rebel fighters. Alright, this meeting is adjourned."

Tucker fell onto his bed and yawned, it had been one long day. He had just completed his training to become a certified engineering officer, ensign grade. It had taken only one day for him that it would have taken a modern student of engineering four years to learn and to add to that Captain Picard had announced to the fleet that he intended to attack the Borg right after lunch. Before Trip could get some rest Reed walked into the room and fell onto the bed next to him. Tucker smirked, "Aren't you going to shower and get changed?"

Malcom shook his head, "No, I already did shower earlier after training, this is a new uniform and besides, I'm tired."

Tucker halfheartedly laughed at his friends response "Yeah, but with all this excitement about us attacking the Borg tomorrow who can get sleep?" Malcom didn't respond. "Malcom?" This time Malcom responded with a snore, he was already in a deep sleep. Tucker rolled his eyes and pulled up the covers. 'It's going to be a long day but in the end I know we can do this, we call all pull through this and make it out alive' Tucker thought to himself as he closed his eyes and started to doze off into sleep.


	17. Onslaught

**Chapter 17: Onslaught**

Luke Skywalker sliced another Borg drone in half right before it reached him. More and more converged on him but he kept cutting them down, and then the unthinkable happened, They adapted. Luke tried to use the force to push them away but it did little to no good. Luke sighed "Computer end program." And with that the holodeck went straight back to its original display of yellow lines and a black background. "I'm never going to be able to do this, this war is already lost before we even attack." Luke thought out loud.

"Oh but you don't know how wrong you are." A familiar voice said in reply.

Luke spun around to face it and his jaw dropped, "Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?"

The old mans ghost walked straight toward Luke and stood a mere three feet away from him, "I'm here to encourage you Luke, you can do this and so can the others. Your new friends are powerful, formidable and most importantly, filled with love, compassion and joy." Obi-Wan walked even closer to Luke and stared into his eyes. "Trust me Luke, you can do this."

Luke shook his head and held back tears "I don't know if I can, the emperor and my father might turn their back on me in a moments notice and not only would that jeopardize the mission but I would most surely stand no chance against them unless Master Yoda is still the jedi he once was and even then I still doubt that our combined strength can pull us through something like that."

Obi-Wan chuckled at his old apprentices skepticism and shook his head at his old apprentice, "Luke, the emperor and your father may be evil but they are not another thing, and that thing is stupid. They know that they need you and your friends to complete this battle. I would be weary of them after the fact but not during."

Before Luke could say anything Captain Picards voice came over the comm system "All personnel assigned to boarding parties one and two please meet me in transporter room six, we are now twenty minutes away from the Borg armada, Picard out."

Obi-Wan smiled once more at his ex young pupil, "I believe in you Luke, and you should do the same. May the force be with you." And with that the old mans ghost faded into nothingness. Luke pondered for a bit on the situation and decided to try to honor his words and do as his old master suggested, but that was much more easily said then done, Luke turned around, left the holodeck and headed for the nearest turbo-lift. Before he knew it he had entered the transporter room and was greeted by Picard. Near him was the Emperor, Yoda and Vader who all looked anxious, well except for Vader but Luke could feel the tension and anxiety between his group and Hans.

"Glad you could make it Luke, alright everyone listen up. I have just handed over command of the ship to Captain Kirk with Captain Archer now as acting first officer. We are close to meeting the Borg fleet and we will remain cloaked until the two boarding parties are aboard the lead cube. Any Questions?"

Lieutenant Reed raised his hand, "Yes sir, I am glad to be a part of this mission but I must ask, how do we know which Borg is the Queen and which one isn't? I mean surely they have other female drones as well?"

Picard shook his head, "The Borg don't usually have female drones, that is quite uncommon. If you're referring to the rare case of 7 of 9 then I understand your confusion but trust me, you'll know her when you see her." The red alert klaxons sounded and the ship jumped out of hyper-speed. "Alright everyone, lets get this done and may the force be with us" Picard announced as each of the groups stepped on their platforms. "Energize" the assault groups disassembled into tiny bits of matter and reassembled on board the lead cube.

Kathryn Janeway stared at the screen with intense concentration. Picard and his two strike teams had beamed onboard the cube undetected and most of the ships had uncloaked and began the assault. So far the fleet was holding its own against the massive Borg armada but she intended to wait until she was at least fifteen kilometers away from the cluster of Borg cubes Voyager was near. She had a surprise in store for all of them, Voyager still had the schematics for the Transphasic Torpedo that her future self had brought to them a few years prior and she had intended to put them to good use, on orders from Admiral Malchow to keep this under wraps from even Jean-Luc himself she and her crew had constructed an arsenal of them, and the Borg were definitely not ready for what was to come. "Commander Paris, take us out of the cloak, Tuvok once we're out of our cloak fire a concentrated volley of transphasic torpedoes at the cluster of five cubes directly behind us." Tuvok and Tom both responded with the usual "aye, aye sir" and did as they were ordered to do. The sound of the torpedo launcher sounded and the torpedoes were away. And now, the moment of truth. The entire bridge was silent until the first torpedo shredded into the hull of the Cube and obliterating it on impact. The Bridge came to life, Tuvok even let a slim smile slip through his strict Vulcan composure but quickly recovered.

Tom Paris was ecstatic, "Captain, all five cubes have been destroyed and two near it have been crippled."

The good mood on the bridge quickly evaporated once the closest Borg Cube fired a massive plasma torpedo at them, the bridge shook and sparks flew. The Captain herself flew out of her chair but instantly got up and ran back to her station. "Direct hit, shields down to seventy percent captain." Tuvok reported.

Janeway shouted at the top of her lungs, "Mr. Paris evasive maneuvers, Tuvok fire all transphasic torpedos at will!" The sound of the torpedo launcher came to life on the partially wrecked bridge. The torpedoes once again destroyed their intended targets, all except for one Borg cube. Janeway didn't even try to hide the horror she was feeling at that moment. Tuvok had announced why that last cube had survived, she already knew why, the transphasic torpedo, their only weapon that could one up the Borg was now useless. The Borg had adapted.

Janeway quickly recovered and looked straight back at Tuvok, "Alright Tuvok if we can't obliterate them we're going to have to outlast them, lets show them our last trump card, deploy the hull armor."

Captain Kirk gritted his teeth as the bridge of the Enterprise was burning all around him. And to make matters worse they had just lost contact with the rest of the ship when the Borg took out their communications systems. "Spock what's the status of our shields."

The Vulcan responded from tactical, "Shields are at 50% sir and we now have hull breaches on decks thirteen, fourteen and sixteen. They are currently being sealed off Captain."

The ship shook again, throwing almost everyone to the ground. "Mr. Singh, evasive maneuver Gamma Epsilon-Five!" Archer bellowed from his seat. The ensign looked surprised at being instructed to preform an outdated maneuver but he did it anyway, and it worked, the sickening green plasma beam and torpedoes missed the ship by a mile. Kirk got up and stared at the screen in disbelief.

Kirk nodded at Archer with approval, "I see what you're doing, using tactics from your time to surprise them, They won't be expecting someone from your generation to be on here so be my guest, order away." The ship shook with intensity as the Borg continued their concentrated attack on the Enterprise.

Archer stood up, "What is the status of the fleet?"

Spock looked over his console and replied, "So far we've lost two star destroyers and three Centaur class starships."

"Lets try to buy our friends on the lead cube sometime to find and locate the queen, engage all hostiles in close proximity, I don't care if you have to burn out the damn phaser relays." Archer announced "And lets hope that our friends find the queen soon because if not, it looks like we're in for a long fight." The battle began to intensify, squadrons of refitted Tie Fighters, Tie Bombers, X-Wings, Y-Wings and Federation Shuttles were blasting cubes to bits. The Borg, although keen at adapting had never before encountered fighters quite this fast, and maneuverable. The Borg had quickly adapted to the X-Wings proton torpedoes but those were a mere distraction, within an instant a swarm of Tie Bombers unleashed a flurry of Quantum torpedo "bombs" and blew three tactical cubes to pieces. Kirk let a small smile form across his face, they just might win this. The Klingons were also holding their own along with support from the Cardassian Galor class cruisers and the Romulan birds of prey. Within an instant the Klingon fleet had annihilated ten borg cubes and counting, but there was still time for the Borg to adapt, and they still outnumbered the combined allied fleet five to one. Archer began to think, a smile creeped across his face, "I've got it! Alright, prepare for a half a second jump to warp speed toward that cube over there, once we're out of warp I want you to fire everything we've got Spock."

Kirk smiled at Archer, "I see, using the Picard maneuver, I don't think they'll see that coming so I concur, do as your told Ensign." The ensign pushed the buttons and away they went, half a second later they were in front of the cube blasting the living daylights out of it. After a mere fifteen seconds there was nothing left of the cube, Archers gamble had proved to be a success. Kirk nodded in approval and let out a small chuckle, "At this rate you're going to be a better captain than both Janeway and Picard." Archer just smiled back, there was a lot more work to do, he just hoped that Malcom and the others found the queen and fast because if they didn't the fleet would eventually be out gunned and destroyed, time was off the essence and Archer knew that if Picard failed, this would be the fleets swan song.

Captain Picard held his phaser rifle tight as he entered the deserted room, this room was an assimilation room, he could tell that's what it was by the tools and medical equipment scattered around the room. He raised his hand and motioned for the storm troopers and Jedi to move forward. So far they had ran into zero drones, and that troubled Picard. A cube much more massive than all the others would have to be manned by at least a million plus drones, they should have ran into at least one regenerating in its alcove but they were all empty. Picard heard their whispers inside of his head, all of them and he turned to the emperor with a serious look on his face, "They know we're here, the Borg know we're here. As I've mentioned before I can hear them and I did just now, they know where we are and why we're here. Everyone, stay on high alert!"

The emperor, Yoda, Luke and Vader all ignited their lightsabres and nodded at Picard. The Emperor looked troubled and he turned to the other jedi, "I sense the animosity among us, for now let there be none for if we give into our hatred for one another at this moment we will most surely fail in averting the Borg." He turned to Picard, "I sense them too Picard and I too can hear them, let us be quick in finding this witch." They all slowly rounded a corner and ran into a horde of tactical drones. They noticed them right off the bat, Yoda lunged at them, ripping them to shreds with his green lightsabre while Luke and Vader did the same. The emperor and Picard hung back with the storm troopers, the troops and Picard fired their phaser rifles while the emperor launched massive distorted waves of some sort of purplish lighting from his hands at the Borg, whatever it was Picard could see that it was very affective against the Borg, any Borg that came into contact with it was fried instantly and hit the ground with a sickening metallic thud. Within mere minutes they were walking over the corpses of what seemed like a few hundred tactical drones. The headed down a corridor and Picard sighed when he saw another mass of drones, this was going to be a long day.

Han Solo and Data fired at the drones heading at them with a sense of urgency, their group had been cornered and they were doing everything they could to fend off the Borg onslaught. Riker was bellowing orders and firing his weapon while Worf and Malcom Reed were fighting the Borg who had came within reaching distance of the group hand to hand. Reed dodged the Borgs prosthetic arm and shoved his Bat'leth into its head. The drone dropped and remained lifeless on the ground, Reed turned to find Worf handling the three drones that came at him rather easily, he had cut them all in two with one quick stroke. Solo motioned to the group to head to the opening on the left, they scrambled past the few remaining drones and ran into a massive figure. Solo gasped, "Jabba, what are you doing here?" The massive slug like creature turned around to reveal a prosthetic arm and a Borg eyepiece.

What was once Jabba The Hutt cocked his head and replied in a deep, dark and monotone voice, "I am Foedis of Borg, resistance is futile, we will add your technilogical and biological advancments to our own Solo." Solo winced at the sight of the hideous slug with Borg technology on him and fired his phaser to no affect. The creature leapt at them and crushed a few rebel soldiers underneath his massive body. Solo took out his old blaster and fired it at the monsters head with no affect. Meanwhile, Data used Solos offensive as a distraction, he sneaked around the assimilated hutt, jumped on the disgusting slugs back and proceeded to tear out his throat, Foedis squirmed and almost set himself free but it was too late. Data pulled back and ripped him in two, spraying pink blood on everyone and everything. Riker wiped his face, Solo moaned in disgust and Worf just smiled at his companions courage.

Riker faced the remaining soldiers and his comrades while trying to wipe the pink blood off of his beard, "Alright, from what I can make of this is that they must have assimilated a lot of people, well, if he could qualify as a humanoid. My point being, if you see anyone you knew shoot them down, trust me... we'll be doing them a favor." Riker motioned to his squad and they followed him down the next dark corridor.

**Authors note:**

By the way, in case you were wondering what foedis means, it's a latin term :D. Here is the meaning of foedis:

foedis: foul, ugly, filthy, disgusting, horrible, hideous.


	18. Swan Song

**Chapter 18: Swan Song**

The hull of the Enterprise shook with extreme intensity, but the ship wasn't hit by Borg plasma beams or torpedoes, it was hit by something far more deadly. Spock frowned at tactical as Kirk and Archer tried to pick themselves up slowly off the ground. The readings couldn't be right, could they? Although the Romulan scout ships did indeed detect mines and turrets in the area the ship had detected none. But the sensors now showed that they were hit by multiple cloaked plasma mines. Spock typed in a few access codes and set up a quick systems diagnostic to check if the systems had failed any malfunctions due to battle damage; it hadn't. Although they had yet to detect turrets this was for certain, they had indeed hit a set of cloaked mines. Spock looked up from his station to see the two captains up from the ground and finally spoke up, "Jim, it appears we were hit by some sort of cloaked mine. The origin of the mine is unknown but it is definitely Borg."

Kirk winced in pain and held his rib cage as he looked up at Spock, "How much damage did we sustain?" His chest felt like it was about to fall apart, 'something is definitely broken' Kirk thought as he again felt his rib cage move, 'Yep, broken ribs'.

Spock again looked over his console for a few moments and replied, "Minimal damage to the hull, it looks as if the mines were designed to drain shield power. Our shields are now at thirty percent captain."

The advantage in battle was clearly starting to turn in favor of the Borg. The Klingon ships were now trying to regroup and think up a new strategy while the Federation fleet was almost in shambles. Just minutes ago the allied forces were taking care of business, destroying almost half of the Borg cubes present. But one thing the Borg had over them was numbers and the ability to adapt, that proved to be more than enough to hold Starfleet and its allies at bay. Where there were once fighters and bombers lay only the wreckage of the many X-Wings, Tie Fighters, Tie Bombers, Y-Wings and Federation shuttles that were once holding their own against the Borg armada. The number of casualities on the Fed side alone already was estimated to have hit about one hundred thousand men and women along with the several million dead on the Imperial side. Out of the two-hundred Federation starships to have entered this battle there were only around ninety-five starships left. Kirk surveyed the battle and considered calling an all out retreat but quickly attempted to rejected this idea. This would only make him and the federation look weak in the eyes of the Klingons who would most surely stay and fight until the last man, along with the fact that he had no intention of leaving Jean Luc and the others behind. The only starship that was currently holding its own out there was Voyager, and that was only because of the hull armor that Janeway secretly had on her starship but even then, their sturdy and futuristic hull armor was nearing collapse and Spock had earlier estimated that it should collapse within three hours time. Would Voyager be the only ship left in three hours? Would Jean Luc even manage to destroy the Borg queen? All these questions raced through Kirk's mind as he continued to stare at the battle and briefly listen to his counterpart Captain Archer bellowing orders to the crew. Kirk winced in pain as a bright explosion lit the screen, he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. One of Starlfleets most decorated ships, the U.S.S. Defiant was just blown to smithereens along with her commanding officer Benjamin Sisko. The bridge remained silent as Kirk held his head in his hands and continued to attempt to think of a way out of this. After all, he did not believe in no win situations no matter how hopeless it looked. But he came up with nothing, Benjamin Sisko was dead and Their sole hope was on that lead cube, Captain Jean Luc Picard and his two strike teams. Without the destruction of the Borg Queen there would be no victory for the allied fleet, just one last defiant stand against the Borg before losing everything they had fought so hard to protect. Kirk sighed and got up from his seat to announce a plan to retreat when the sensors started to go wild. Kirk jumped out of the captains chair and ran up to Spock at tactical, "Spock what the hell is going on?"

Spock looked over his station, "If I read correctly sir, two hundred Ferengi vessels have just jumped out of Warp and are proceeding to attack the Borg, we are being hailed by the lead Ferengi vessel." Kirk nodded and the screen came to life. The ugly looking Ferengi male smiled, stretching out his orange face and showing his disgusting and sharp yellow teeth.

"Captain Kirk I presume, do you require our assistance?" The Ferengi asked through his disgusting smile.

Kirk shook his head and paced closer to the screen; noticing the Ferengi's title on his military uniform, "Yes, we could use a little bit of assistance, I thought you weren't going to show up to the party Grand Nagus?"

The Nagus gave Kirk another snide smile and the screen cut off. Kirk leaped back into his chair despite the fact that he obviously had a broken rib or two, he felt rejuvenated, "Alright ensign, get us as close to the Ferengi fleet as possible and help them clear whatever Borg are left, engage!"

"Ferengi ships have just entered the system and are protecting the Enterprise Captain." Tuvok announced from Tactical. Janeway remained silent as she witnessed the Borg being overwhelmed by the unexpected Ferengi guests. 'I never thought I'd be so happy to see the Ferengi' Janeway thought to herself as she witnessed fifteen Borg cubes simultaneously explode from the sheer fire power of the Ferengi fleet.

"Alright Tuvok, send out a message to the fleet ordering them to regroup with the Ferengi Fleet, it's time we show the Borg what we're really made of." Janeway said almost snarling. Tuvok raised an eyebrow at her anger but choose to remain silent and directed the message to what was left of the Rebel, Klingon, Cardassian, Romulan and Imperial fleets. Within minutes, the fleet gathered right behind the Ferengi fleet and converged on the Borg Armada. Within seconds the newly rejuvenated fleet began pounding away at the Borg armada; destroying almost everything in their path. Voyager's hull armor was still well above fifty percent and according to Tuvok, that was still more than enough to last at least three hours under heavy fire. Voyager glided about the Enterprise and began its all out assault, firing quantum torpedoes into the heart of a Borg cube and shredding it to pieces. Green gas and debris from the hull of the destroyed Borg cubes surrounded the fleet as they prepared to go in for the kill. Just then Janeway had an idea, and a brilliant one. "Tuvok, do you think we could modify the Transphasic torpedoes?"

Tuvok began to ponder what the captain had asked and nodded, "Assuming you're thinking about making the torpedo a different yield then yes, I can modify the torpedoes." Tuvok pressed his combadge, "Tuvok to the Doctor, would you mind assisting me in performing an operation on the transphasic torpedoes."

The doctor answered in his usual sarcastic voice, "And what good would I be Tuvok? I'm a doctor, not an armory officer."

Tuvok tried to hide his amusement with the doctors response, and he hid it well. The Vulcan leaned on his station, "Because I need someone who isn't performing essential duties to hold some of the tools needed for the operation to work doctor."

The doctor gasped over the comm, "Are you saying that me being here to mend your wounds isn't essential Tuvok?"

Janeway rolled her eyes, "No he wasn't doctor now get the hell down to engineering and help him complete his task, Janeway out." Janeway nodded at Tuvok who left his station and disappeared into the turbolift. She turned to Tom who was focusing on maneuvering the ship out of harms way. Janeway smiled at her conn officer, "Remind me to recommend you get a promotion to commander after this is done, well done Tom." Harry Kim tried to hide the sad expression on his face but failed to do so, he was still and ensign and probably would be for life.

Tuvok struggled not to lose his temper, although he was Vulcan he too had flaws and strong emotions, he knew that but the doctor was beginning to become unbearable. The Doctor paused and looked at the inside of the futuristic torpedo and proceeded to pull on one of the blue wires, Tuvok quickly grabbed his hand, "Doctor I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch anything. One wrong pull and we could end up blowing up the ship ourselves." The Doctor just rolled his eyes and continued to hand Tuvok the tools he needed to modify the final torpedo.

"So why am I here then? If you don't trust my judgement you should have asked someone else to come." the doctor replied. Tuvok just did his best to ignore the doctors comments, pointed at the instrument he needed, grabbed it from the doctor and proceeded to modify the torpedo. A few minutes had passed with nothing being said between the two, but at least they were one step closer to the transphasic torpedo being useful against the Borg again, hopefully. Tuvok began to pluck at the inside of the huge round silver metallic object, the modification process was almost complete. This sophisticated technology had a kind of positronic memory core inside of it, one very similar to lieutenant commander Datas brain. Tuvok finally shut the torpedo and had the doctor load it back into the launch bay. The doctor pressed his combadge, "Captain, the torpedoes are ready to go."

"Janeway leaned on her chair and tapped a button on her chair, "Alright doctor, lets see what these modifications can do." Janeway stood up and looked at the ensign who had replaced Tuvok at tactical "Ensign, fire a full barrage of transphasic torpedoes at the large cluster of Borg cubes twelve kilometers behind us, and fire at will." The ensign pressed a few button and launched the massive barrage of torpedoes, the modification were successful, the torpedoes destroyed all twenty cubes that were once there, leaving absolutely nothing. The bridge of Voyager cheered and Janeway breathed a sigh of relief, "Janeway to Tuvok and the doctor, we did it... well done."

Captain Picard and his squadron were nearly overwhelmed by the Elite Tactical drones but survived, barely. All of the Storm Troopers were dead, without the back up fire they would be hard pressed to even take on a swarm of normal Borg drones but they were lucky, they reached the throne room of the queen. The throne room was unlike the small and thin corridors of the Borg cube. The room was grandiose by Borg standards to say the least. Many alcoves surrounding one giant one obviously meant for holding the Queen, but she wasn't there. "Dammit" Picard cursed under his breath. From what he could tell when the boarded she must have fled to a safer area inside the cube. Which meant that they still had a lot more searching to do, and they couldn't afford that. "Looks like we'll have to search elsewhere for her, she isn't here. She must have left after we encountered the first wave of tactical drones." Picard announced to his remaining allies.

"Ah, but you see Locutus you have found me, only this time I'm not a female." A small drone walked up to the group and stared Picard down, but this drone was unlike the other drones Picard had faced before. This drone had two organic eyes. "Don't even bother trying to remember me Locutus I remained hidden from you while you were a part of our collective mind. I had much bigger fish to fight with." The drone continued to walk closer to the group and came to a halt once he witnessed the two Jedi and two Sith ignite their lightsabres. He chuckled, "Be my guest, try it." And the emperor did, firing force lighting from his fingertips at the Borg drone and hitting it squarely in the chest. Nothing happened, a sickly green glow surrounded his body and disappeared.

Picard almost fell to his knees, "But how, the force isn't an energy so how can they adapt to it." his voice shaking with fear.

The drone chuckled, "As you can see, I sent my drones in for a reason, to die so I could analyze your attacks and find a way to adapt to them." The drone turned towards Picard "And how wrong you are Picard. The force is a life force that flows all around everything, it is an energy field." He continued to pace closer to Picard but stopped about fifteen feet away and sneered at him "Now you're going to pay for what you did to her Locutus!"

Picard stood face to face with the drone and looked deep into its eyes with pure anger and fury, "I know now, you're not just some average drone... no, you're much more important. Even more so than the Queen, you are the main collective, you're the King."

"It doesn't matter what he is Picard, he's still dead." Vader announced as he charged towards the King and hitting him with his ignited lightsabre. The King stood there with the sabre bouncing off of his body and backwards toward Vader. The King smirked and slammed his prosthetic arm into Vader, sending him flying to the other side of the room. The king turned around only to be greeted by the Emperor and Lukes blades. Their fate was the same as Vaders, being flung across the room and knocked out cold. Picard backed up and stood in front of Master Yoda to protect him from harms way. He fired a shot from his phaser rifle but it too was ineffective, he had adapted to everything they could throw at him.

The King smiled, "Oh don't worry Locutus I won't harm Master Yoda, in fact he will be a very useful drone." The King turned back towards them and started to slowly advance forward.

"Commander they've adapted!" Lieutenant Reed screamed over the sound of men screaming for help and phaser fire. Riker sneered at the Borg in front of him and shoved his rifle butt into its face and breaking its skull with it. Worf was cutting down as many as he could with Solo right behind him shoving the dagger Worf had given him into the closest drones skull. Data on the other hand was breaking their necks left and right with just his bare android hands. Although they were holding their own they were on the verge of being over run and they knew that.

Data broke through the line of drones, smashing their skulls along the way and cleared an opening for the surviving members of the group to make it to a safer area of the cube, Data wandered in the opposite direction. Data knew why the Borg had now all of a sudden adapted to their adjusted firepower and swarmed them at the right second, it was because Picard had found the Queen and he intended on helping his Captain get out of trouble if he could. He remembered the time the Queen foolishly trusted him into being her mate and firing quantum torpedoes at Zefram Cochranes warp ship to throw off Earths history and future so she could assimilate the species of the Alpha and Beta quadrants. He had miscalculated it by a few seconds on purpose, just enough time for him to get to the coolant tanks near the Enterprises warp core and hit it with full force. Coolant liquifies organic matter on contact so that proved to be a very successful method, but this time Data knew there would be no coolant tanks, there would be no trust in him. He had to act swiftly and catch her and her drones off guard. He ran as quickly as he could and ended up in the throne room. Data spotted the many alcoves in the center of the room and hid behind them. Data heard talking and looked over at a drone on his left hand side cornering Picard and Master Yoda, Luke and Vader were lying near each other on the opposite side of the room. Data knew what was happening in less than a nanosecond. This particular drone was not the queen, in fact he was much more important than that, he was the King. Starfleet had heard rumors and had various reports of this being true but they didn't have any concrete proof to show that he did in fact exist. Well, now they did. Data crept up slowly and hid behind the closest alcove to them, when the opportunity to strike arose he would do so as swiftly as possible.

Yoda moved out in front of Captain Picard and looked at the king and pointed his cane at him, "Warn you I must, Stop this you will or destroy you I will." The king laughed, ignored Yodas threat and proceeded to walk closer and closer to them without slowing down, in fact he was now speeding up and getting faster and faster. Yoda concentrated on one of the poles on the ceiling and swung it downward at the King, hitting him squarely in the chest but again, doing nothing.

The King stopped and folded his arms as if he was scolding Yoda, "Do you remember what I told you, The force is now no match for me. Even if you use your little tricks on the surroundings it won't affect me, this is my ship and I control everything aboard it." The King continued walking and he finally reached Picard who threw a punch at the Kings face, sending him stepping back a few steps. He grinned at Picard, "Assimilating you again will be most enter-" Before he could finish Data grabbed the King and held him in a headlock. The king swung at Data, damaging a few circuits but nothing Geordie couldn't handle and cutting deep into Datas artificial skin. Data responded in kind by twisting him around and throwing him fifteen feet into a wall. The King got up, ran at Data and slammed his prosthetic arm into the Androids head again, sending Data flying across the room. Data lay unmoving on the ground. The King sneered at the body and turned around to Picard, "Well it looks like you're all mi-" before the King could react Data was already back up and had the kings neck in his hands; within an instant the King was on the floor of the cube dead with a broken neck. The ship began to tremble all around them and circuits began to spray sickening green electricity everywhere. Bulkheads began to simultaneously explode around them; sending green gas and liquid down from the ceiling and onto the ground.

Kirk couldn't believe it, the cubes were simultaneously blowing themselves up from the inside. Before Kirk could ask what was going on their communications systems finally came to life "Tucker to Bridge, we have a request by the away teams to beam them up sir!"

Archer responded before Kirk could, "Well then what are you waiting for Trip, beam them up" A few moments later Tripp confirmed the surviving members of the two away teams were on board.

The bridge entire bridge cheered and the celebration was already underway, Kirk lifted his hand and silenced them. "So Jean Luc, how was it?" Kirk asked through a wide grin.

"I'll explain later, tell the fleet we need to get the hell out of here, the lead cube is going to go super nova any second and if we're here when that happens our victory will end up being tragic if we don't live to see tomorrow." Picard replied through the communicator in a hurried tone of voice.

Kirk turned back to the bridge crew, "You heard him, alert the fleet and lets get the hell out of here, Ensign engage the hyper drive now!" Within minutes the fleet jumped to hyperspace back to Corscaunt leaving the wreckage of the Borg armada in its wake. The Borg were finally defeated, the Borg were finally no more.

_**Two weeks later:**_

Darth Vader entered the bridge of the star destroyer Executer with a feeling of anticipation, the Federation had requested their weapons, shields and technology back and the peace talks with the Rebel Alliance had gone south, which Vader had expected. Vader had intended to turn on the Federation and conquer them and their allies as well from the very start of the Borg conflict but the Federation had the deactivation codes and without the codes they couldn't change them and encrypt them, they would have to find out the Federations key codes for the equipment. Otherwise the weapons would be useless. "This better be good admiral." Vader said to Hefton as the plump Imperial admiral saluted.

"Yes sir, the U.S.S. Nixon is here to begin collecting our weapons and shields immediately." Hefton turned the screen towards Vader, the screen showed that the Admiral had achieved the impossible. He had hacked the codes and made it impossible for the Federation to disable any Federation technology the Empire had. The admiral grinned, "I just wanted your approval to destroy them sir."

Vader nodded at the Admiral, "Excellent work admiral." He then turned back to the Federation starship on their ships screen. It was much smaller than the Enterprise; it was a nebula class starship so taking this ship out all on its own shouldn't be any trouble for the super star destroyer, "Permission granted admiral, destroy them."

**The End.**

Authors Note: Expect a part two sometime in the near/distant future. I will begin work on a Trek Wars/The Walking Dead Crossover. I will add it as a new chapter to this story once I'm done. Thank you all for your support and helpful comments over the past three years. I'm not "done" with the story yet per se, I am still going to add some things to the chapters, delete some things and perfect the grammar of course but other than that I feel like the story is done. I promise though, Episode II will be a little longer than this one. I'll post links to the TWD/TW crossover and the second installment of this once I have them up here on Fanfiction. Thank you! :D

HERE IS THE LINK TO THE Trek Wars/Walking Dead crossover! = s/9980438/1/Trek-Wars-When-The-Dead-Walk

I hope you enjoyed my fanfict :). Thanks!


End file.
